La rosa que una guadaña protegió
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Perder a tu familia, a manos de quien creías que se trataba de tu misma sangre... que además, no parará hasta apoderarse de tu alma y cuerpo inocente. La mejor opción... correr al abrazo protector y frío de la muerte ...
1. Las rosas brotan

**Holaaaa, bueno bueno… sé que me pegaran por no estar continuando con las otras historias, pero no se preocupen, no las he abandonado.**

 **Kuroshitsuji es uno de mis animes favoritos, y esta idea se estuvo cocinando en mi imaginación jeje, así que si no la plasmaba en un fanfic, la podría perder.**

 **Okeeeeyyy, no sean malos conmigo, esta es mi primera historia de este mega popular anime. Lean y denme un favorite o follow si les gusta la trama y escriban un review con su opinión o consejo.**

 **Kyaaa, ahora a leer… mis kurofans…**

 **Dedicado a DJ Valquiria, ambas amamos este anime.**

Rosas rojas. Aquellas exquisitas y majestuosas flores con un doble significado. Un lado amable y respetuoso, que hace brotar sonrisas y conmueve a los corazones más huraños… pero a la vez, posee un lado contrario, que refleja la sensualidad, el amor pasional… o una invitación para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado.

Aquellas bellezas poseen espinas… y si no tienes cuidado, acabaran por lastimarte…

" _Londres, invierno de 1859"_

La música inundaba los amplios salones de la señorial mansión. Los invitados realizaban una danza sublime, sincronizada, muy alegres y luciendo sus mejores galas. Afuera estaba nevando, y las rosas rojas del jardín se teñían de blanco. Sin embargo, la mansión también estaba decorada con rosas, en los floreros, en las columnas, en las mesas con bordados manteles, colgadas como guirnaldas o lucidas orgullosamente en los trajes de algunas personas.

Un caballero de cabellos color marrón algo encanecidos y unos intensos ojos carmesí, observaba sentado en su gran butaca la danza de los invitados, mientras acariciaba un anillo sello de plata con el símbolo de tres rosas con espinas que envolvían a una gran letra "C". En un momento se levanto y tomando su copa que contenía un vino tinto, le dio unos pequeños golpes con una cuchara.

Los demás interrumpieron su danza y prestaron atención.

-Gracias a todos- dijo el hombre, sonriendo y levantando su copa- estoy muy complacido de que hallan podido asistir a esta maravillosa velada. Ciertamente, ha de ser muy memorable ya que no solo celebramos juntos mi onomástico, sino, la fiesta de compromiso de mi primogénito… el futuro barón Ezequiel Harvey Crimsonrose y de su encantadora prometida, lady Angelique Johnson.

Los prometidos, un hombre con un bigote espeso y de color de cabello y ojos iguales a los de su padre y una joven mujer de ojos grises algo húmedos y cabellos negros que terminaban en delicadas ondas, se tomaron de la mano y saludaron a todos.

-¿Disfrutas de la fiesta, amor?- pregunto Ezequiel, dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su futura baronesa.

-Sí, mucho querido- respondio Angelique, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Sus labios mostraban una dulce sonrisa, pero sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas. Y no era para menos. Odiaba su situación, odiaba quién era y por lo que estaba pasando. Un compromiso arreglado. Sentía asco de aquellas alegres sonrisas de las otras personas, que pensaban que ella era feliz con su futuro como baronesa Crimsonrose.

Se casaría con un hombre que no amaba, estaría eternamente atada a él por las cadenas del matrimonio y condenada a dar a luz a sus herederos. Y viviría totalmente sola, en una mansión, sin nadie en quien confiar para desahogar sus sentimientos o siquiera hablar sinceramente.

-Alguien… alguien, quisiera que alguien me ayude- rogaba en su interior mientras acariciaba las rosas de su vestido.

 _-¿Tan sola te sientes, mi lady?- escucho una voz sedosa que parecía venir de su mente._

-¿Quién es?- pregunto en un susurro, levantándose de su asiento, sorprendida de que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Estas bien, mi ángel?- pregunto Ezequiel, preocupado por su reacción.

-Eh… no me siento muy bien, necesito caminar un poco… querido- respondio Angelique.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- pregunto su prometido.

-No… no te molestes, ya regresaré- respondio ella, caminando a través del salón.

Atravesó dicho lugar hasta llegar al salón de lectura de la mansión. Allí estaban sus mayores tesoros, novelas románticas en las cuáles la protagonista, una mujer valiente y apasionada, luchaba por sus sueños y escapaba al lado del gran amor de su vida. Era lo que ella siempre había deseado. Huir… lejos, al lado de un hombre que la protegiera y le enseñara el verdadero amor.

Tomo una de sus novelas y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo solo quiero alguien a quien amar de verdad… - musito, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos grises.

 _-Mi pobre ángel, tan sola y triste. Intento volar al cielo, pero sus alas se rompieron… - escucho de nuevo aquella voz._

-¡Por Dios, revélate quién eres!- exclamó, arrojando el libro al suelo.

- _Detrás de usted, mi bella dama._

Angelique se volteo y observo, sentado en un sofá, a un misterioso y elegante joven que le sonreía. Tenía cabellos grises oscuros y unos ojos purpura que brillaban maliciosamente.

- _Si yo fuera usted, levantaría esa novela. Sería un desperdicio que se arruinara su hermosa portada- comentó, juguetón._

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Angelique, ruborizándose al ver esos hermosos ojos.

 _-No me he presentado… soy Mefistor Luozbelle- respondio el otro, haciendo un saludo de cabeza- un honor conocerla, lady Johnson._

 _-_ Ah… yo…- intento articular palabra, Angelique.

- _Mil disculpas por molestarla, no encontraba un buen momento para entrevistarme con usted._

-¿Usted… estuvo oyendo mis pensamientos?

 _-Quería saber por qué razón una bella dama se encuentra tan triste ¿No es feliz con lo que le tocó en la vida?_

-Pues… no, en realidad…

 _-Ya veo… una joven noble que no soporta que la entreguen a un desconocido para ser su esposa, ella quiere huir lejos, pero el problema es que no tiene a nadie a su lado._

-Pues… yo… sí… eso es exactamente lo que me pasa. No quiero ser una baronesa, no quiero llevar el apellido Crimsonrose, no quiero a Ezequiel, no quiero vivir en una jaula dorada.

 _-Pobrecita, esta tan sola… necesita la compañía de alguien que la entienda… que le enseñe cosas nuevas… que la haga sentir viva… y le muestre los secretos… más oscuros._

-Lo sé, pero no conozco a nadie con quién pueda contar. Ahora que soy la prometida de Ezequiel… no tengo más opción que resignarme.

- _Que aburrido, si dice eso no se parece a las heroínas de sus novelas. El primer paso para ser como ellas y no morir de tristeza es… conocer un nuevo amor._

-¿Y como lo conocería? Aquí nadie me quiere, salvo Ezequiel, y a él no puedo amarlo, aunque me halla esforzado al principio.

 _-Mmm, y ¿No le gustaría mi lady, conocerme a mí… como su nuevo amor?_

 _-_ Señor Luozbelle, yo no soy una mujer que entregue su corazón a cualquier desconocido que le diga frases bonitas… ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Ya le confesé mis pensamientos a usted! ¡Dios!

- _Mi lady, no se preocupe. Me quedaré tan callado como una tumba. Solo quiero ayudarla…_

 _-_ Eh… ¿Pero cómo?

- _Use esto._

Mefistor saco de entre su abrigo un pequeño anillo de oro y se lo mostro.

-¿Un anillo?- pregunto Angelique, desconcertada.

- _Esto mi lady, es algo que le dejará mi sello en usted. Si se siente sola, solo debe mirarlo y sentirá que entrelazo mi mano con la suya, para darle fuerzas._

Angelique estaba desconcertada, pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Ya no tendría vuelta atrás.

Extendió su mano derecha y Mefistor la tomo con delicadeza y coloco el anillo en su anular.

 _-Lamento que pase por este dolor pasajero- susurró._

Ella sintió algo que cortaba la piel de su dedo y el olor ferroso de su sangre invadió sus fosas nasales. La dama miró horrorizada que aquel anillo se enterraba en su carne.

-¡¿Ahh, qué pasa?!- exclamo, con mucho dolor.

- _Tranquila, mi dulce ángel. Será rápido- respondio Mefistor._

El dolor desapareció y solo quedo una ligera marca en su dedo que brillo ligeramente y luego se apago.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Angelique.

- _Ahora tiene mi sello, mi lady. Ahora estamos unidos- respondio Mefistor, besando el dorso de su mano._

Él se quito su guante derecho y revelo que poseía una extraña marca en el dorso de su mano. Parecía un círculo con una estrella que el fondo tenía otra más, pero con las puntas torcidas, que parecían aguijones curvos, y en cada espacio en blanco había una media luna. Tenía las uñas color negro.

Aquella marca brilló de un color rojizo carmesí intenso. Sus ojos purpuras se tornaron rosa brillante y con pupilas felinas.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- pregunto Angelique, sintiéndose hechizada por aquellos ojos.

- _Solo soy un gran… amante infernal..._

Ella ya no pensó nada más. Solo deseo poder observar aquellos ojos en sus sueños y que aquellas manos tocaran su piel.

- _Esta noche no, mi amada lady. Tendrá que esperar a su noche de bodas. O podríamos despertar sospechas ¿Cree que podrá esperarme?- pregunto Mefistor, juguetón._

Angelique respiró hondo, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Esperaré lo que sea… por ti, mi querido Mefistor- respondio, sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca antes se había sentido.

##########################################

" _24 años después"_

Los rojizos pétalos de rosa estaban esparcidos por el piso blanco de la mansión, junto a una enorme mancha de la sangre que provenía de cierto hombre de espeso bigote.

-¿Por qué?- repetía- ¿Por qué?

-No puedo permitir que me quites la herencia y el título que me corresponde- contesto, frente a él, una hermosa joven de veintitrés años. Tenía un largo cabello negro lacio y unos ojos purpuras que poco a poco empezaban a tornarse de un brillo rosado. Su mano estaba cubierta de la sangre del desafortunado barón.

-Liliem… yo siempre… te quise y eduqué- contesto el ahora, desfalleciente barón Ezequiel Crimsonrose.

-Lástima, ya oíste de los labios de mi amada madre, quién ahora arde en el infierno, que no soy tu verdadera hija, por lo que no puedo quererte como mi padre… lord Crimsonrose- contesto Liliem- pero lo único que quiero es tu apellido… así como tu título. Para la sociedad soy tu primogénita, así que no tengo ningún problema en reclamar ser la nueva baronesa.

Río burlonamente y le dio un ligero puntapié con su zapato, mandándolo al suelo.

-No te corresponde… el título- contesto el barón, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lord Ezequiel dirigió una mirada hacía la puerta. Allí, una jovencita de dieciséis años miraba con horror aquella escena. Tenía los cabellos marrones y largos con las puntas rizadas y unos enormes ojos rojizos.

-Evan… geline- susurró por última vez, casi sonriendo al mirar por última vez al único ser que había sentido cariño por él.

-Padre…- musitó Evangeline, sosteniéndose de la puerta.

Su padre cerro sus ojos, rojizos como los de ella, y se quedo inmóvil.

El viento entro en la sala de la mansión haciendo volar los pétalos de rosa en medio del silencio.

-Lo siento, querida hermana- respondio Liliem, mirando a la chica- pero esto lo hice por tu bien… él quería quitarme lo que me merezco y estuvo a punto de destruir el futuro que había planeado para las dos. Recuerda que te juré que no dejaría que nadie te aleje de mi lado… sea quién sea, lo liquidaré.

Miro por última vez el cadáver del barón, cubierto de sangre.

-No devoraré su alma, me parece patética. Un pobre hombre que intento hacer feliz a una mujer que no lo deseaba e intento convencerse a si mismo de que yo sí era su verdadera hija. Que alma tan ridícula- respondio.

Limpio su mano manchada de sangre y dio media vuelta y desapareció por otras puertas, hasta que sus pasos se perdieron.

La joven Evangeline corrió hasta el cuerpo de su padre, y sin importarle en que podría mancharse de su sangre, lo abrazo fuertemente, sollozando su pérdida.

-¿Por qué… por qué… papá…? Prometiste que... harías de mí… la más bella rosa del jardín- sollozó sin consuelo.

Notó un bulto en el abrigo de su padre y saco un broche de pequeños rubíes que formaban un conjunto de rosas.

-Al menos creo que puedo conservar esto de ti- dijo, mientras lo colocaba en la manga de su vestido.

-Vaya, vaya, vayaa, que escena tan triste pero… ese color rojizo... ¡Lo hace lucir sublimeeeeee!- exclamo una voz súper aguda.

Evangeline se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella se hallaba un hombre joven de larguísimos cabellos rojos, ojos de un verde fosforescente y una sonrisa compuesta de afiladísimos dientes. Usaba un abrigo rojo, anteojos de marco rojo, tacones y cargaba una motosierra.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Evangeline, secándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie.

-Permíteme presentarme, Grell Sutcliff, un gusto. Toma mi saludo como un cumplido, niña- respondio haciendo un extraño gesto en su mano al doblar el dedo anular y el medio y extendiendo los otros.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?- pregunto Evangeline, un poco enojada y bajando los ojos- ¿No ves lo que ha pasado aquí?

-Precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Es mi trabajo- respondio Grell, poniendo su motosierra en marcha.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Grell le realizo un corte con su arma al cádaver del hombre en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces, imbécil?!- exclamo Evangeline, intentando propinarle un empujón.

-No es algo que los humanos puedan ver… así que… no sé como explicarte- contesto Grell.

En ese momento, unas extrañas cintas con fotografías brotaron del corte que el pelirrojo había realizado. Para sorpresa de la chica, mostraban escenas de la vida del difunto barón.

-Uff, pero que vida tan aburrida tuvo este tipo. Solo se dedico a complacer como podía a su esposa y hacer feliz a sus dos hijas. No dedicó tiempo para él mismo- comento Grell.

-Papá... ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Evangeline, sin despegar sus ojos de las fotografías.

-Espera ¿Acaso puedes verlos? Es extraño, los humanos no pueden ver los cinematics records- opino Grell, jugueteando con sus largos mechones.

-¿Señor… Sutcliff?

-Dime, niña.

-¿Qué es usted?

-¿Cómo que qué soy? En primer lugar no soy un "qué", soy un "quién", señorita ojirojita… ¡Pero que lindoooos ojos! ¡Son como enormes rubíes encendidos! ¡Justo son de mi color favorito!- exclamo Grell, con una enorme sonrisa afilada.

-¿Eso cree?- pregunto Evangeline- Siempre me dijeron que mis ojos eran del color de la desagradable cochinilla del carmín.

-Pues quienes dijeron eso son unos ignorantes. Luces muy adorable.

-Gracias, señor Sut… ¿Cómo era?

-Dime Grell, niña… ¿Y tú eres?

-Evangeline Yvonne Crimsonrose, segunda hija del barón Crimsonrose.

-Pero que laargo. Solo te diré Eline. Como sea, mi trabajo ya llego a su fin… así que me voy, antes de que Will me regañe otra vez.

-¡Señor Grell, espere! Aún no me respondio qué es… digo, qué ser es usted- repitió Evangeline.

-¡Aaash, bieeen! Soy un shi-ni-ga-mi, cielo. Un hermoso dios inmortal, con la tarea de juzgar las almas de los humanos con mi guadaña de la muerte- expuso Grell, orgullosamente mientras hacía vibrar su motosierra.

-Ah… bueno, yo opino que… usted en serio se ve muy bien. Ese color rojo le queda… bellísimo.

Al oír tal halago Grell recordó cuando hace muchos años en el pasado, cuando aún era un estudiante en la Academia Shinigami, un joven intento de escritor también había mostrado admiración por su aspecto tan diferente al de los demás.

Algo que le encantaba, sin duda, era oír bonitas palabras y no los regaños y malas opiniones que William siempre le decía. Aquella chica, sin duda era una damita de mente abierta que no juzgaba a los demás por el simple echo de querer lucir mejor consigo mismo.

-Me has caído muy bien, Eline. Bueno, como ya dijiste antes, tu padre acaba de morir, así que ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto Grell.

Ella no tenía una respuesta concreta, seguía confundida, pero al menos tenía un pensamiento firme. Ya no quería ver otra vez esos penetrantes ojos purpura, cuyo brillo rosado la habían echo temblar tantas veces.

-Quiero que me ayude a... irme lejos de aquí- respondio, claro.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bien, bien, bieeeen… Qué opinan? Es una historia con potencial? La trama es interesante? Es regular?... Un asco?**

 **Si quieren continuar, obviamente en esta historia aparecerá nuestro queridísimo y súper sexy Sebastian Michaelis y el kawaii tsundere de Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **Ojo, esto no es el comienzo de ningún ship Grell x Mi OC, claro que no. Quiero decir, le tengo mucho cariño a Grelly, pero Evangeline esta destinada a otro personaje del que estoy completamente locaaaa.**

 **Si este comienzo los confundió, pongan sus preguntas o dudas en los reviews y se responderán a medida que la historia avance.**

 **Byeee, besitos, los quiero! DEATH! (risita)**


	2. Los hombres están en problemas

**Okeyyyyy... como dije antes, ni Ciel ni Bassy pueden faltar en este fanfic, sería imperdonable.**

 **Bien, aclaro un poco lo del capítulo anterior, un pequeño dato: Ciel aún no nacía, no había hecho ningún contrato, Grell no conocía a Madame Red por lo que no tenía puesto su abrigo rojo.**

 **Por cierto, no me califiquen de hentai con el nuevo caso que pondré, el cuál Ciel tendrá que encargarse, como siempre.**

 **Sigamos...**

Amanecía en la mansión Phantomhive. Después de un buen desayuno, el jefe de familia, Ciel Phantomhive, se encontraba en su oficina pasando revista a unos documentos importantes. Esta vez Londres estaba pasando por un nuevo misterio que provocaba el desconcierto y temor de las personas... y como siempre la reina ordenaba a su Perro Guardián que llegara al fondo del asunto.

Ciel hojeó aburrido el reporte al que habían titulado "El misterio de las sábanas húmedas". Scotlant Yard no podía hacer nada con ese caso, ya que no presentaba víctimas necesariamente, ni escenas de crímenes, ni motivos, ni nada. Solo se trataba de algo sumamente vergonzoso y personal, quizás temporal, pero hacía que la gente se avergonzara de eso siquiera con nombrarlo y que los hombres ya no quisieran salir de sus casas durante el día para verle la cara a los demás.

Incluso sonaba raro pronunciarlo... "Polución nocturna" (ojo, esto sí ocurre chicos)

Toc toc, sonó la puerta. Ciel dejo los documentos a un lado y levanto la vista...

Ciel dejo los documentos a un lado y levanto la vista

-Pasa Sebastian- respondió aburrido.

Su mayordomo entró, empujando el carrito del té con su típica sonrisa tranquila (y muy sexy).

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Este caso es "demasiado" para el joven amo?- pregunto con su tonito burlón, mientras servía una taza- Quizás usted no está todavía en la edad de saber sobre ese "tema".

-Cállate- ordeno Ciel, mirándolo enojado y recibiendo la taza- este caso no es exactamente un crimen. Solo se trata de hombres pervertidos con sus problemas privados.

-Sin embargo, todos los testimonios son similares. Todos son hombres casi entrando en la edad madura, casados o solteros y de buena apariencia física- respondió Sebastian.

-Es casi imposible tener una respuesta exacta a esto. Nadie vio ni sintió nada. Estos tipos solo se fueron a la cama y despertaron para ver su propio desastre- contesto Ciel- la reina se siente alarmada de que esto suceda. Le parece una epidemia vergonzosa.

-Provoca que los matrimonios pasen de su maravillosa felicidad inicial a una fase con constantes peleas, acusaciones de infidelidad, vergüenzas y amenazas de abandono hacia esos hombres por parte de sus desconcertadas cónyuges- opino su mayordomo.

-Sea lo que sea, llegaremos al fondo de esto. Quizás sea algo pasajero que solo se solucione si estas parejas afectadas hablan sobre qué hacer para arreglar su vida amorosa- finalizó el joven conde, poniéndose de pie y mirando por su gran ventanal.

-Polución nocturna... también conocida como sueño húmedo, es la liberación de la esencia masculina que ocurre cuando el individuo duerme. Los hombres afectados no habían pasado por nada parecido antes de contraer matrimonio, por lo que provoca que sus esposas piensen que tienen pensamientos eróticos hacia otras mujeres- dijo Sebastian, hojeando los documentos.

-Todos han afirmado que les son fieles y que no tienen ninguna amante, pero no creo que hayan dicho toda la verdad. Ningún hombre puede tener este tipo de sueños sin que una mujer que deseen esté involucrada- dijo Ciel- supongo que tendremos que ir a Londres para hacer testimonios más a fondo. Vamos, Sebastian.

-Yes, mi lord- respondió su mayordomo (Ahhh! Como amo cuando lo diceee!).

#########################################################

-Pero mi amor... te juro que nunca te he engañado, créeme por favor. Tú eres la única mujer que amo- intentaba convencer un hombre joven a su querida esposa... que ahora le apuntaba con un revolver.

-¡No te creo, no te creo... ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!- gritaba su esposa llorosa, con su dedo sobre el gatillo.

-No lo hagas, te juro que jamás he pensado en otra mujer- insistía el hombre.

-¡Experimentaste esas cochinadas sin que te haya permitido tocarme en mucho tiempo! ¡Esas cosas solo pueden pasar porque piensas o tienes a otra!- exclamaba su mujer.

Antes de que su esposo pudiera decir una justificación para calmarla... la mujer disparó... hiriendo mortalmente a su marido.

El hombre cayó de espaldas, perdiendo su sangre a grandes cantidades, ante la mirada llorosa de su mujer.

-Te... amo...- dijo por última vez el hombre, mirando los ojos de su amada.

-Mi amor...- susurro la mujer, mirándolo.

Acaricio su anillo, y dirigió la punta del revolver hacia su sien.

-Nos veremos en la otra vida, mi amado- suspiró sonriendo... y disparando.

Los cadáveres de la joven pareja quedaron tendidos sobre el suelo, manchados de sangre roja.

-Benjamín Parks, comerciante, muerto por disparo directo al corazón causado por su propia esposa en un arranque de celos. Olivia Parks, ama de casa, muerta por un disparo directo a la sien al suicidarse- observo Grell Sutcliff, con su registro de almas- que triste, si tan solo la pobre supiera que su marido decía la verdad. Nunca la engaño con otra mujer.

Selló aquellos registros. Ahora se dedicaba a terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible... así tendría más tiempo libre.

-Ah, por fiiin- exclamo alegremente- ahora puedo ir a ver a mi linda camelia.

Salió de la casa de los esposos fallecidos y subió al tejado, para trepar de uno a otro, así ganaría tiempo y no sería descubierto por las personas.

De esa forma, llego a una casa de dos pisos, en una calle poco concurrida. Pudo descender al segundo piso por la escalera al exterior y toco la puerta.

Dentro escucho unas vocecitas infantiles llenas de alegría que se agrupaban en la puerta.

-Niños, niños, por favor no se empujen- dijo dentro una suave voz.

-¡Ya llego, ya llegooo!- exclamaban las voces infantiles.

La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos marrones atados en una coleta baja con una enorme cinta roja (como la que Grell se hacía cuando era mayordomo de Madame Red) y largos con las puntas rizadas y unos enormes y redondos ojos rojizos, apareció sonriendo dulcemente. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca holgada, unos pantalones de cuero marrón con tirantes y una abrigo verde oscuro de lana. Usaba también una gorra color crema.

Dos niños y una niña aparecieron detrás de ella, saludando alegres. El primer niño contaba con unos 10 años, era de tez pálida, mirada de pillo y cabello rubio desordenado. La niña era de 7 años, de piel morena y hermosos ojos verdes, y cabello negro. El último, tenía 5 años, con muchas pecas en su rostro, cabello canela e inocentes ojos azules.

-Hola querido tío- saludo la joven, abrazando al pelirrojo.

-Ahh... ¡Eline Greta Sutcliff! ¿Qué estas usando?- exclamo dramático el shinigami rojo.

-Ah, mi ropa para salir- respondió Eline.

-¡Una linda señorita no debe usar ese tipo de ropas! ¿Dónde está el precioso vestido rojo que te compre?- pregunto Grell.

-Pensé en estrenarlo el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando Ronnie me lleve a bailar- respondió Eline.

-De todos modos, mi preciosa camelia no debe usar ropas masculinas- opino Grell.

-Pero uso esto en las calles, los hombres me dejan en paz- dijo Eline.

-Bien, bien, pero quiero verte linda para la noche de tu cumpleaños- pidió el pelirrojo.

-¡Tíooo Greeeell!- exclamaron los tres niños, abalanzándose encima de Grell, haciéndolo caer.

-Hola dulzuras- los abrazo Grell.

-¿Los trajiste? ¿Siiiiii?- preguntaron los niños.

-Cálmense, por favor- pidió Grell, mientras sacaba unos caramelos de su bolsillo- aquí tienen.

Los niños los tomaron con ansias y les quitaron las envolturas para devorarlos.

-¿Caramelos Funtom, eh? Pitt, Alisha, Timo, tengan cuidado con los dulces- dijo Eline.

-¡Esta bien, mamaaaa!- dijeron en coro.

Los niños se fueron a otra habitación para seguir jugando, dejando a tío y sobrina solos.

-¿Y cómo va tu trabajo, tío?- pregunto Eline, sirviéndole una taza de té.

-Aburrido y como siempre. Will solo me da trabajo y trabajo y mucho papeleo, sin ninguna carta de amor- suspiro Grell, dándole un sorbo.

-Pero... ¿No me dijiste que estabas interesado ahora en una linda chica?- pregunto Eline.

-Por supuesto que Will fue mi primer interés en la academia... ¡Pero mi princesa Ginger es especiaaal... es la shinigami más divina que pudo haber existido!- expreso Grell, soñador.

-El amor es tan maravilloso... o lo fue para mí- dijo Eline, con un tono triste.

-Oh cariñoo, ese tipo no te supo valorar y prefirió a esa puta pintarrajeada que a la flor más bella de esta aburrida ciudad- la consoló Grell- pero no te preocupes, eres joven y muy bella. Cuando Ronald te lleve a esa fiesta, podrás conocer a un buen hombre, claro con Ronnie vigilando que no se pase de listo.

-Casi cumpliré 20 años, me siento extraña- comento Eline.

-Tengas la edad que tengas, siempre serás mi preciosa camelia- sonrió Grell.

-Aún recuerdo desde que nos conocimos siempre cuidaste bien de mí. Me salvaste dos veces cuando necesitaba ayuda, y también a mis niños.

-Sabes que mi sueño de toda la vida siempre ha sido tener un hijo o hija, pero ya no necesito ese deseo. Esos pequeños y tú son mi familia.

-Gracias, querido tío- sonrió su sobrina.

#########################################################

-Oh mi hermanita, en el bosque perdida... regresa a jugar en mi jardín- canturreó una hermosa mujer de 27 años, cepillándose sus largos cabellos negros, frente al espejo- ... deseo tu corazón, solo para mí... ta lin ta lin ta lin.

La baronesa Liliem Crimsonrose se admiró una vez más. Casi tenía 30 años pero conservaba su belleza intacta y producto de eso los pretendientes le llovían por montones, pero ella no estaba interesada. Solo deseaba a una sola persona. Y juraba que tendría su corazón, sea como sea.

Un hombre apareció en su puerta. Tenía los cabellos negros y ojos marrones y sonrió hacía la dama.

-Adam...- sonrío Liliem.

Avanzo hacía él y lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras él envolvía su cintura con deseo. Estaba a punto de depositar un beso en el cuello de la mujer, cuando esta lo aparto.

-Quieto, acabo de arreglarme- dijo Liliem, alejándose.

-No lo necesitas, luces hermosa como sea- respondió Adam.

-Me tarde en arreglarme. Debo lucir bien para mi audiencia con la reina- dijo Liliem.

-Claro, el Escorpión de la Reina debe lucir bien para causarle buena impresión, pero eso no te será difícil, mi lady- sonrió su amante, besando su mano, enguantada.

-Es por eso que dejaste a Evangeline solo por mí.

-Evi era muy linda, pero tímida al intentar subir nuestra relación a otro nivel. Sin duda, era virgen.

-No desprestigies eso. Hoy en día, todos los hombres anhelan una esposa virgen.

-Yo paso, tú vales mucho más- dijo Adam, besando sus labios, siendo correspondido por la mujer.

Liliem le respondió con pasión. Que fácil era tener a los hombres a tus pies, pensó. Solo tienes que ofrecerles un lugar en tu cama y vendrán cual abejas al suave polen de una flor, dispuestas a cumplir todas tus órdenes. Y Adam había sido tan fácil de atrapar.

Pero él no era nada para ella, solo... uno más. Como todos los demás que tenía hechizados con algo tan simple para ella como la lujuria.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, a que se cumplieran sus planes.

Sus planes... de ella y su padre...

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **¿Voy bien? Díganme que opinan con un review porfaaaa...**

 **Adam y Evangeline... Adán y Eva, captan?**

 **El personaje Ginger le pertenece al usuario DJ Valkiria, por favor apóyenla también visitando su perfil y leyendo sus historias.**


	3. Conociendo al conde

**Bien, espero que les guste lectores kurofans.**

 **Quisiera que me escriban sus opiniones, porfiiiii...**

 **¿Qué será lo que trama la baronesa?**

El conde Phantomhive miraba desinteresadamente las calles de Londres por las que caminaba mientras su bastón repetía el sonido de sus botas altas.

-Hemos visitado a cada sujeto que ha pasado por esto y siguen diciendo lo mismo que su declaración por escrito- gruño.

-No tienen nada más que decir, joven amo. Es más, ni siquiera desean recordar lo que les paso- contestó Sebastian, que lo seguía de cerca cargando las declaraciones.

-Tal parece que este caso se quedará sin resolver. No le gustara a la reina- suspiro Ciel.

-Si este caso implicara cadáveres, de seguro se podría resolver fácilmente ¿No lo cree?- pregunto Sebastian.

-Tendríamos que buscar información con Undertaker, si es a lo que te refieres- respondió Ciel- pero esta vez no estoy de humor para hacer tonterías.

-¿Cómo la última vez, joven amo?

-No me lo recuerdes, fue un error mío. No conseguimos ningún dato.

-Podría decirle algo para reconfortarlo, si tan solo me dijera qué hizo...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Sebastian.

Caminaron cerca de una casa en la que una multitud se agrupaba para poder entrar. Agentes de Scotland Yard vigilaba la puerta, impidiendo el paso. Era algo que Ciel no debía pasar por alto, después de todo, era el Perro Guardián de la reina.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó acercándose.

-Conde Phantomhive ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó el oficial Edward Abberline, sosteniendo unos papeles.

-Es obvio, si ha ocurrido un crimen, es mi deber resolverlo- contesto Ciel.

-Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, conde- contesto con molestia lord Randall- no queda nada que pueda interesarle, no es un crimen que implique a más personas.

-De todos modos ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Ciel.

-No es algo que deba saber a su edad- dijo el oficial Abberline.

A pesar de todo, Ciel le arrebató los papeles que sostenía y los leyó.

-Mmm, una esposa celosa que asesinó a su marido en un arranque de celos y luego se suicidó, no es tan impactante como creen- opinó Ciel- un momento... Sebastian, pásame los documentos del afectado número 5.

Su mayordomo se los entregó. Ciel los hojeo lentamente y los comparó con los del oficial Abberline.

-El occiso era uno de los hombres afectados por la polución nocturna- comentó seriamente- no hay duda que su muerte fue causado por su insegura esposa, seguramente creyó que le era infiel con otra mujer.

-Si su caso sigue sin resolver, de seguro ocurrirán más homicidios conyugales- dijo lord Randall- y la reina empezara a dudar de su eficiencia al resolver sus casos.

-La reina tiene toda su confianza en mí, le he prometido que terminaré con esto- respondió el joven conde, a quién no le gustaba que dudaran de él- vamos Sebastian.

-Yes, mi lord- respondió su mayordomo, con una reverencia para luego seguir a su amo.

-Eso es pequeño cachorro, ve a tu castillo de juguetes y no te metas donde no deberías- susurró lord Randall.

################################################

-¿Pitt, estas seguro que esta es una buena idea?- pregunto Aisha, nerviosa.

-No sean miedosos, será rápido y conseguiremos un buen regalo para mamá- respondió el niño de cabellera rubia desordenada.

-A mamá no le gustará saber de dónde los conseguimos- comento el pequeño Timo, tomado de la mano de Aisha.

Los tres niños se encontraban afuera de una dulcería marca Funtom. En sus enormes ventanales, podían observar las cajas de chocolates y caramelos y demás golosinas. Había una caja de pequeños chocolates que les llamaba particularmente la atención por el enorme moño rojo que lucía en la parte superior.

-¿Acaso piensan regalarles flores tomadas a escondidas de los jardines otro año más?- les pregunto Pitt.

-Podemos trenzarlas en su cabello cuando salga esa noche con el tío Ronnie- sugirió Aisha.

-Pues yo no. Quiero darle algo más bonito- contesto Pitt.

-¿Y si nos descubren?- pregunto Timo.

-Nadie se dará cuenta de que falta. A estos nobles no les importa si les sobra una o dos cajas, tienen de sobra- contesto Pitt- ahora voy por ella, ustedes escóndanse y esperan a que salga para encontrarnos más adelante. Pero si algo sale mal, solo vayan a casa. Yo me las arreglaré para salvarme.

-Ten cuidado, hermano- pidió Aisha.

El pilluelo entró a la tienda, intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque algunos niños aristócratas que saboreaban unas barras de chocolates no lo miraban con mucho agrado por su forma de vestir. Se acercó, haciéndose el desinteresado, hacía el estante dónde habían más de esas cajas de chocolates que había visto frente a las ventanas.

-Unos chocolates tan dulces como mamá- pensó Pitt.

Mirando por todos lados, asegurándose de que no lo vean, tomo una de las cajas y la escondió dentro de sus ropas.

-Bingo, nadie me vio.

Salió tranquilamente de la tienda, muy seguro de que lo había conseguido. Estaba contentísimo de haber conseguido un elegante regalo para su querida mamá. Sus hermanos ya deberían de haberlo salir, así que todo saldría bien.

Pero en eso...

-¡Regresa aquí, mocoso!- oyó la voz de un hombre detrás suyo- ¡Vuelve aquí, pillo sinvergüenza!

El niño, alarmado, solo decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo le alentaba a seguir adelante, huir lejos y no dejar que lo atraparan. Además, no quería darle más problemas a su mamá. Sujeto bien la caja de chocolates y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Espero que Aisha y Timo hubieran ido a casa, que a ellos no les involucraran en nada. Él era el mayor de los dos, tenía que cuidarlos.

-¡Ladrón, ya verás sabandija robadulces!- oía detrás de él. No era tonto, por ningún motivo se voltearía.

Algunas personas habían sido alertadas por los gritos y unas cuantas decidieron participar en la persecución hacía el pobre Pitt.

-¡Atrápenlooo!- gritaba la improvisada multitud.

Cerca de allí, Ciel estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje y regresar a la mansión, cuando el alboroto atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó.

-Suena como si la gente hubiera retrocedido al tiempo de las famosas cazas de brujas- comento Sebastian.

El joven conde se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Fuera lo que fuera, quería acabar con ello.

Vio que la multitud estaba cerca de una calle poco concurrida, formando un círculo alrededor de un niño rubio que abrazaba una caja.

El hombre que lo había perseguido al principio, lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa y le tiraba de las orejas. A pesar de eso, el niño no soltaba ninguna lágrima.

-¡De modo que eras tú! ¡El pilluelo de las calles!- gritaba el hombre.

-¡Merece una paliza!- gritaba una señora.

-¡Es un caso perdido!- gritaba un señor.

-¡¿Qué clase de madre no le da una severa educación?!

-¡Delincuente!

-¡Pequeño demonio!

-¡Denle lo que merece!

Ciel ya había visto suficiente, un niño no merecía esa clase de trato, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¡Si tu madre no te castiga ejemplarmente, yo lo haré pequeño ladrón!- bramó el primer tipo, levantando su mano para propinarle una bofetada.

-¡Sebastian, detenlo!- llamó Ciel, para impedir que lastimara al pequeño.

Pero antes de que aquella mano descendiera sobre la mejilla del niño, una persona se lanzó rodeando a Pitt con sus brazos, protegiéndolo y alejándolo de ese tipo.

-¡No toques a mi hijo!- grito Eline, mirándolo retadora. Todavía vestía su atuendo de varón, que la disfrazaba perfectamente de su verdadero género.

Pitt se aferró a la camisa de su madre y empezó a llorar por fin.

-¿Ese delincuente es tu hijo?- pregunto el tipo, desconcertado por su aparición.

-¡No permitiré que lo lastimes, no ha hecho nada!- exclamo Eline.

-¡¿Acaso robar no es nada?!- pregunto el hombre- ¡Si mi hijo no me lo hubiera dicho en la dulcería Funtom, este pilluelo se hubiera salido con la suya en su plan de robar dulces!

-¿Pitt, eso es cierto?- pregunto Eline- ¿Robaste, mi petalito?

-Lo hice porque... quería darte un bonito regalo...- contesto el pequeño lloroso.

Eline lo abrazo tiernamente, secando sus lágrimas.

-¡Esas excusas no valen nada! ¡Tu hijo es un miserable ladrón! ¡Si no lo reprende severamente, se corromperá más! Yo me encargaré de eso, hazte a un lado...

Pero el tipo no pudo acercarse más, pues Eline había sacado un fino cuchillo y lo sostenía frente a él.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses... o lo lamentaras- le susurró- no me obligues a lastimarte.

El hombre retrocedió, algo espantado.

-No podía esperar otra cosa... del... del... "padre" de un delincuente!- bramó.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. La multitud poco a poco se fue alejando, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

-A ver mi pequeño ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?- pregunto Eline.

-Esto- respondió Pitt, mostrándole la caja de chocolates, algo aplastada- era un regalo para ti.

-Oh...- comentó Eline- no tenías que hacerlo, cielo. El mejor regalo es tenerte a ti, a tus hermanitos y a tus tíos a mi lado, todos juntos como una gran familia.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- pregunto Pitt.

-Bueno, lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a esa dulcería, disculparnos y pagar la caja- sonrió Eline.

-Sí, lo siento mucho- suspiro Pitt.

-No pude evitar oír todo el alboroto- dijo Ciel, acercándose- según lo que he escuchado, todo esto comenzó porque tu hijo tomo una caja de chocolates de mi compañía ¿No?

-¿Tu compañía?- pregunto Eline, desconcertada por la aparición de aquel adorable niño.

-La compañía Funtom es de mi propiedad, soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive- se presentó el joven noble.

-Ah... ¡¿Eres el dueño?!- pregunto Eline, alarmada.

 **"Es tan adorable", pensó para si misma.**

-Sí lo soy, parece que tu hijo robo esa caja de una de mis dulcerías- dijo Ciel.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio. Mi hijo no es malo, solo aún es muy pequeño y no sabe lo que hace- dijo Eline.

-Actuar de esa forma no le hará bien a su futuro, podría tornarse algo más grave- comento Ciel- pero veo que actuó solo por querer darle algo especial a su padre.

-¿Padre?... Ah, querrás decir... a su madre- sonrió Eline, quitándose la gorra y desatando su cabello.

Ciel se quedó perplejo... no había esperado que el supuesto "hombre" que había defendido a su hijo de una forma tan valiente, era en realidad una mujer tan joven.

-Pero... ¿Qué?- pregunto, confundido.

 **"¿Un travesti... femenino?", dijo para si mismo y sin querer pensó en Grell Sutcliff.**

-¿Por qué tan confundido, joven amo?- pregunto Sebastian- ¿Ver a una mujer vestida de hombre ha sido una gran sorpresa para usted?

-Ah... no lo menciones- comentó Ciel- y esa caja de chocolates... va por mi cuenta.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Eline.

-Tómelo como mi regalo de cumpleaños- respondió Ciel- tengo que irme.

-Muchísimas gracias, lord Phantomhive- dijo Eline, dando una elegante reverencia.

-¿Mamá, por qué ese niño hablaba tan serio y enojado? Parecía un viejo- comento Pitt.

-No hables así, petalito- le regaño Eline- él te perdonó.

-Bueno... entonces ¿Podremos comernos estos chocolates en casa?- pregunto Pitt.

-Claro que sí, a pesar de que están algo aplastados, saben igual- río Eline- vamos Aisha y Timo nos esperan en casa.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron rumbo a casa.

################################################

La baronesa Crimsonrose salía de la sala real. Había tenido su audiencia en privado con la reina Victoria.

-Ah, por fin. Creí que esa anciana iba a morir con tanta plática- pensó para si misma- aunque sus mayordomos lucían muy apuestos, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de... añadirlos a mi lista jaja.

Adam la esperaba afuera, junto a la carroza decorada con rosas grabadas en metal.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Te esperaba mi Liliem, te necesito... para... ya sabes- contesto Adam.

-Ay, no me digas ¿No te aguantas las ganas, no?- pregunto Liliem, encendiendo un largo y fino cigarro.

-No debes fumar, te envejecerás.

-Si no fuera por mi hábito de fumar, no tendría fuerzas para atenderte, querido.

-Bueno, entonces no importa ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Vamos niño lujurioso.

Ambos subieron a la carroza, en dirección a la mansión Crimsonrose.

-¿Ya hay alguna noticia sobre Evi?- pregunto Liliem, dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-Su marca aún no da señales fuertes como para localizarla, mi lady- comento Adam.

-Mañana será el día de su cumpleaños, y entrará en la edad de la maduración. La señal que emita será cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sepa en donde se encuentra exactamente. Y así... haré que regrese a casa... donde pertenece.

-Ah... de paso, mi lady ¿Quiere seguir con sus... visitas nocturnas?

-Mmm... ya no. Ya fue suficiente de ir como una cualquiera de casa en casa por la noche. Pero al menos aseguré mi futura descendencia en este lugar. Los patéticos humanos ya no mandaran aquí, quizás solo algunos puedan vivir para servir de entretenimiento a mis niños.

-A veces me preocupo por ti ¿Podrás traerlos al mundo sin sufrir?

-Será muy fácil, nací para esto. Mi padre sedujo a mi madre para que trajera al mundo a la nueva madre y reina infernal.

-¿Y yo seré el rey, no?

-Claro que sí.

Ambos compartieron un largo y apasionado beso, mientras reían maliciosamente por el futuro que habían planeado juntos.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-Espero que les guste, comenten si?**

 **-Siempre he querido saber... Qué cosa hizo Ciel en Book of Circus para hacer reír a mi Undertaker? Nadie lo sabe, pero no valió la pena, pobre Cielito.**

 **-Denme sus opiniones, quiero saber qué opinan.**

 **-Si ya sé, los capítulos son algo cortos, pero cuando veo anime, los episodios también parecen que terminan en un parpadeo.**


	4. Un tesoro y un secreto en la oscuridad

**Bueno, nuestro Cielito y Bassy ya aparecieron, pero los demás personajes no deben faltar...**

 **Empecemos con los simpáticos sirvientes Phantomhive, aparte el adorable Finni también tiene un importante papel en esta historia... ya verán por qué.**

 **Ojo: Hay una parte medio sexy en la parte final, pero no es nada lemon, okey?**

 **Sigamos...**

La enorme y preciosa mansión Phantomhive lucía con una apacible calma, hasta que...

 _¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Por todo el suelo estaban esparcidos fragmentos de porcelana blanca y una atolondrada criada tirada en medio de aquel desastre.

Bard, el cocinero, la ayudo a ponerse de pie para luego ayudar a un jovencito rubio a incorporarse.

-Finni, mira lo que hiciste- se quejó Mey-Rin, pensando en el regaño que Sebastian le diría cuando se enterara.

-¡Perdón, perdón, no me fije por donde iba!- se disculpó Finni, lloriqueando.

-Ahora tengo que limpiar esto de inmediato, suerte que tenemos otro juego de vajilla importado- dijo Mey-Rin, buscando la escoba.

-¿Y por qué estabas distraído esta vez?- pregunto Bard.

-Ah... por nada- dijo Finni, sonrojándose y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?- pregunto curioso, el cocinero.

-Ah... mis manos... - contesto Finni, nervioso.

-Déjame ver... - pidió Bard, sonriendo.

-No- dijo Finni.

-Por favor...

-¡Que no y no!

Bard sabía que forzando a Finni a mostrarle lo que escondía en sus bolsillos no serviría de nada, ya que aquel muchachito era muchísimo más fuerte que él y no quería correr el riesgo de que le rompiera el brazo. Decidió usar un truco.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que oí un pajarito atrapado dentro de la chimenea de la cocina, tengo que sacarlo antes de que se ahogue- comentó el cocinero, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Atrapado en la chimenea?! ¡Debiste decirlo anteees!- grito Finni, levantando los brazos, desesperado.

Corrió a la cocina y en ese momento, un pequeño papel doblado salió despedido de su bolsillo por la fuerza de su movimiento y cayó a los pies de Mey-Rin, que barría los pedazos de porcelana.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó, recogiéndolo y desdoblándolo.

Al ver la imagen se quedó sorprendida.

Era un pequeño retrato trazado con lápiz de una joven muy bella que sonreía dulce y apaciblemente. Por el vestido que usaba, sin duda debía tratarse de alguna joven noble o de una alguna familia de buena posición.

-Que señorita tan bonita- admiro Mey-Rin, sonriendo- tiene una mirada tan amable y serena.

-¿Era eso lo que Finni escondía en su bolsillo?- pregunto Bard, acercándose a mirar la imagen.

-No estuvo bien que lo molestaras y engañaras así para poder ver lo que tenía- le regaño Mey-Rin.

-No tuve opción, solo quería que me lo mostrara ¿Y quién será esa belleza?- observo Bard.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntarle, Finni tiene derecho a guardar su privacidad- dijo Mey-Rin.

-Ja, ya era hora de que se fijara en alguna chica- rio Bard- ¿Crees que ella viva por aquí cerca?

-No lo creo. Quizás la conoció en Londres.

-Si una chica le regala a un pretendiente algo suyo como su pañuelo o su fotografía, es una clara invitación de que acepta sus sentimientos.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Eso quiere decir que Finni tiene una novia! ¡Que romántico!

-Nuestro muchacho se está convirtiendo en hombre, crece muy rápido.

-Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

-Mientras Finni no le tuerza el cuello cuando la abrace...

-¡Baldroyyy!

-Solo bromeaba. Finni es cuidadoso a veces... si se trata de algo que valora mucho.

En esos momentos, sentían que Finni regresaba.

-Oye Bard, no había ningún pajarito en la chimenea, creo que te confundiste... ¡¿Ahhhhh, qué hacen viendo esooo?!- gritó al descubrirlos.

Corrió y les arrebato la foto, pero con mucho cuidado para no romperla con su jalón.

-Calma Finni, solo la vimos porque cayó al suelo- contesto Mey-Rin.

-¿Con qué tenías una novia secreta, eh Finni?- rio Bard- Si tiene alguna hermana mayor, no dudes en presentármela.

-Ella... no es mi novia- suspiro Finni.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron a coro, Mey-Rin y Bard.

-¿Entonces... quién es esta señorita?- pregunto la criada, desconcertada.

-No... lo sé- dijo Finni.

-¡¿Tienes la foto de una lindura y no sabes de quién se trata?!- exclamo Bard.

-¡No le grites, no es su culpa!- contesto Mey-Rin - Pero... Finni... ¿De quién es esta foto?

-¿Ah... recuerdas que fuimos de compras a Londres y... había un señor vendiendo cosas de segunda mano?- pregunto Finni.

-Sí, me ofreció un cepillo de carey supuestamente nuevo que yo no acepte por ningún motivo- contesto Mey-Rin, cruzada de brazos.

-Pues... me vio observando esta foto y me preguntó si me gustaba. Me lo obsequió, ya que a nadie le interesaba comprarla. No conozco a la señorita, pero me gusta mirarla, su sonrisa es muy hermosa y sus ojos parecen llenos de amor y compasión. Es como una princesa de verdad.

-No exageres, existen mujeres más hermosas que... -quiso decir Bard, pero un pisotón de Mey-Rin le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y entonces cómo la llamas si no sabes su nombre?- pregunto Mey-Rin.

-Flor- sonrió Finni, sonrojado.

-Awwwwwwwwwwww- suspiro Mey-Rin- ¡Ahhh, el joven amo y Sebastian ya estarán de regreso en unos minutos!

La criada tomo la escoba de nuevo y se dedicó a limpiar el desastre que seguía en el suelo.

##############################################

-Okey, ya fue suficiente- dijo Liliem, empujando a Adam de ella.

Ambos estaban en la gran cama de la aristócrata, desnudos y sudorosos tras una intensa e íntima sesión.

-No seas así, cariño- se quejó él, intentando ponerse sobre ella de nuevo.

-Dije que no y mi palabra aquí es la ley- dejo en claro la baronesa, estirando la mano a su mesita de noche y extrayendo de uno de sus cajones un largo cigarrillo.

-Cuando terminamos siempre quiero más, no puedo parar- contesto Adam, intentando respirar.

-Pues aguántate, no me gusta que me interrumpas en mi trabajo solo para tener sexo- contesto Liliem, aspirando el tabaco- ¿Quieres uno? Puedes recuperar el aliento con esto- le ofreció un cigarrillo.

-No gracias, me cuido de esas cosas- respondió Adam.

-Pero no de buscar a otras mujeres.

-¿Cómo es que...

-Ay por favor, sé que cuando no estás en mi cama, estas en la de otras tipas.

-¿No te molesta?

-No soy de mente cerrada, así que ni me importa. Puedes estar con una, dos o tres, hasta diez...

-Me alivia saber que no te enfada.

-No, ni te molestes en decirme que vas a salir con otras.

Liliem se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una bata que estaba a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Adam.

-Tengo que ir a verlos- contesto Liliem- estarán muy hambrientos y saldrán mañana en la noche.

-¿Crees que es buena idea... dejarlos salir?

-Ya es tiempo...

Liliem abrió su armario, hizo a un lado sus abrigos y vestidos, dejando al descubierto una pequeña puertecilla con una perilla en forma de escorpión.

Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, mostrando una larga y oscura escalera subterránea. Tomó un candelabro y se preparó para bajar.

-Liliem... - la llamó Adam.

-¿Sí? Dime- dijo ella.

-¿Alguno de ellos... es mío?

La baronesa se quedó callada, pero contestó:

-Sí Adam... muchos de ellos son tuyos.

Bajo por las escaleras, cerrando la puertecilla a sus espaldas.

Aquellas escaleras, muy largas, terminaban en el pasillo de una mazmorra secreta y oscura que en el fondo se veía otra habitación cerrada.

Aquellas escaleras, muy largas, terminaban en el pasillo de una mazmorra secreta y oscura que en el fondo se veía otra habitación cerrada.

-Están calmados hoy- pensó Liliem.

Caminó hasta la puerta de aquella habitación. Toco la puerta con su mano izquierda extendida y aflojó un poco la bata en la zona de sus pechos. Una marca muy extraña brillo en dicho lugar y la puerta se abrió al instante.

La baronesa entro a la habitación, que desde su fondo se escuchaban susurros infantiles.

-Niños- los llamó con cuidado- vengan aquí.

Desde la oscuridad, se lograron ver incontables ojillos de un brillo rosado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miles de niños pequeños habían aparecido frente a la mujer y la observaban con curiosidad y seriedad a la vez.

-Madre- contestaron a la vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mis adoradas criaturas- sonrió Liliem- ¿Están jugando?

-Sí, es nuestro juego de "Acecha a la presa y sáltale encima"- contestaron a coro.

-¿Acaso, iban saltar encima de mami?

-No, solo de algún intruso que entre a tus dominios sin permiso.

-Muy bien hecho ¿Tienen hambre?

-Sí mucho ¿Finalmente nos darás de comer?

-Mañana en la noche podrán salir, pero ya saben... solo vayan a Londres y no toquen a los que ya sepan andar en dos pies ¿Sí, mis pequeños?

-Lo que ordenes, madre.

-Coman, devoren todo lo que quieran. Esa noche será Londres, después toda Inglaterra y más adelante todo el mundo.

-¿Todo será nuestro patio de juegos?

-Absolutamente todo. Ah y... ¿Aún queda espacio aquí dentro?

-Lo hay madre.

-Bien, porque muy pronto tendrán más amiguitos aquí con quienes podrán jugar- sonrió Liliem, acariciando su vientre bajo con una sonrisa sospechosa- así como otra madre para darles más hermanitos.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **\- Espero que les haya gustado, es todo lo que se me ocurrió.**


	5. Asuntos de shinigamis y madres

**Mientras tanto, vayamos al mundo shinigami y veamos que desmadres pasan en la oficina…**

Al día siguiente, en el mundo shinigami... en horario de trabajo...

La impecable y resplandeciente oficina de Recolección de Almas se encontraba con una aparente tranquilidad. Cada empleado se encontraba realizando sus labores con perfecto desempeño, un rasgo típico en todos los segadores de la muerte... bueno, no de todos...

-¡Ya estoy aquíiiii !- gritaba un alocado shinigami pelirrojo, haciendo su gran entrada en la oficina de su severo jefe- ¡Wiruuuu!

-Sutcliff, ya te he dicho mil veces que toques antes de entrar- respondio fríamente William T. Spears, mientras leía unos informes.

-Que aburrido eres- se quejó Grell- llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre.

-En el trabajo no hay lugar para relaciones cercanas de ningún tipo- contesto William.

En ese momento, alguien toco suavemente la puerta...

-Pase- contesto William.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una bellísima mujer, con una figura infartante y una sonrisa coqueta que entro a la oficina moviendo las caderas en un vaivén hipnótico a la vista.

-Hola Will, traje el informe que necesitabas- saludo al serio shinigami.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Ginger. Los necesitaba con urgencia- le agradeció William, tomando los documentos.

-Ah, hola Grell ¿Cómo estas?- sonrió Ginger.

-Bueno el trabajo de hoy es estresante, pero todo se soluciona si me saludas con esa linda voz tuya- contesto Grell, guiñándole un ojo.

William arqueó una ceja, y eso le molestaba. Ocultaba muy bien su atracción hacía aquella hermosa shinigami y no le gustaba que nadie lo notara.

-Señor Sutcliff, le recuerdo que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- anuncio William- y si no quiere perder sus noches libres, no descuide su buen desempeño que ha empezado a mostrar...

-Ya voy... ya voy...- se quejó el pelirrojo, arqueando los ojos.

Sin embargo, una milésima de segundo en que Grell se dio la vuelta para retirarse, fue suficiente para que viera que Ginger le dedicaba un guiño coqueto y torcía los labios para hacer el gesto de un beso rápido.

El rostro del excéntrico shinigami se torno de un color más rojizo que su largo cabello y su gabardina. Se lo cubrió con su mano enguantada y salió de la oficina.

Llego a la suya de paredes rojas, donde le esperaba una montaña de papeleo por rellenar. Desde que salía del trabajo más temprano, procuraba terminar sus labores lo más rápido posible para que William no le pusiera algún pero si quería ir a visitar a su querida sobrina y a sus adorables pequeños.

Se sentía tan feliz... al ir a visitar a su familia...

Desvió su mirada a su escritorio, donde vio una pequeña fotografía que le saco una sonrisa. Era su pequeña camelia hace unos años atrás.

No había podido sentir la alegría de concebirla en su vientre como su hija biológica, después de todo él era un hombre. Pero había cuidado de ella, secado sus lágrimas, jugando y contando historias, compartido sus secretos y sentimientos hacía los demás, visto crecer...

Crecer...

Cuando más tiempo pasaba, su camelia cambiaba mucho. Estaba a punto de convertirse en toda una mujer, lista para conocer y unir su vida con un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz y le otorgara el regalo de ser madre.

Sin duda alguna Eline sería una gran madre...

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella YA era una gran madre.

Y no solo de sus tres pequeños...

-¡Sempai Sutcliff!- ese grito lo saco de su reflexión.

Su subordinado, Ronald Knox, entro a su oficina, montando su guadaña segadora de cesped como un carrito de transporte.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Grell, tirando los papeles por todos lados- ¡RONAAAAALD, QUE DIABLOS TE PASA PARA QUE ENTRES DE ESE MODOOOO!

-Pues... venía a avisarle que ya cancelé todas mis citas... para esta noche- comento Ronald.

-Ah... era eso. Pues muchas gracias, Ronald. Dejaré en tus manos a mi preciosa camelia para que pueda divertirse en este día especial- dijo Grell, soñador.

-Cuidaré muy bien de mi linda y dulce primita- sonrió Ronald.

-Pero si dejas que algo malo le pase o que un tipejo le ponga sus asquerosas manos encima, te mataré...- dijo Grell amenazadoramente, haciendo vibrar su motosierra en la cara de su subordinado.

-Ah... no dejaré que nada le ocurra a Eline... lo juro... además... no creo que ningún hombre quiera tocar a mi prima... tiene un par de duraznitos bebés en vez de melones maduros... - comentó Ronald.

-Duraz... ni... TOOOOOS?!- exclamo Grell, totalmente rojo de ira.

Encendió su motocicleta y persiguió por toda la oficina a Ronald. Algo que no permitía, como todo buen "padre-tío", era que un hombre hablara así sobre el virginal e inmaculado cuerpo de su sobrina.

-¡Lo siento sempaiiii !- suplico Ronald, huyendo por su... "vida".

El sonido del estruendo llegó hasta la oficina de William, quien leía el informe de Ginger.

-Ay vaya- suspiro, ajustando sus anteojos con su guadaña extensible.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me retracto... eh...mi primita tiene un precioso par de bollitos, sí... suaves bollitos... -intento decir Ronald.

-¡Dile eso a las otras mujeres, porque con mi pequeña... NADIE SE METE!- grito Grell.

Eric Slingby y Alan Humphries tuvieron que intervenir para que Grell no cortara en pedacitos a su subordinado.

-Ya lo sabes, Knox. A la roja no le gustan los comentarios libidinosos sobre esa chica- dijo Eric, sujetando a Grell.

-Aunque al señor Sutcliff no le avergonzaría recibirlos- dijo Alan, apagando su motosierra.

-Solo que esas no son formas de halagar a una dama- se justifico Grell.

-Bueno, lo siento ¿Contento?- pidió Ronald.

-Mucho- contesto Grell.

Alan le devolvió su motosierra y junto con Eric, regresaron a sus labores.

-No olvides Ronald, ve a las 8 y se puntual ¿Me oíste?- dijo Grell.

-Ah... sí... sí, sempai- contesto Ronald.

Montó su segadora y se retiro a seguir con su trabajo.

-Estas empezando a portarte como todo un viejo cascarrabias- dijo acercándose, una shinigami morena que cargaba un enorme sable.

-No soy un cascarrabias, Dorothea, solo me da algo de coraje esos comentarios que no respetan a las señoritas decentes- respondio Grell.

-Ah... sí claro- respondio Dorothea- estas así por esa niña ¿No? ¿Qué te aflige, rojito?

-Pues... lo atribuyo a que esta creciendo más y más... pronto ya no necesitara que la proteja y eso será el trabajo de un tipo que conozca- dijo Grell.

-Entiendo. Temes que un hombre llegue y se lleve lejos al único ser que haz mantenido a salvo durante tantos años- dijo Dorothea- es comprensible, es lo que todos los padres temen. Aunque tu caso es un poco diferente... tú no eres...

-No lo digas- pidió Grell- sabes que odio oír eso.

-Solo trato de ser sincera- se justifico Dorothea- pero tú no lo aceptas. Adiós Grell, saluda de mi parte a tu niña.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

####################################################

Escondida entre los árboles del bosque, estaba una pequeña casita de madera con el marco de la puerta decorado con rosas silvestres.

Un pequeño corría apresuradamente, para entrar. Una rosa decoraba su pequeña camisa.

Entro y otros niños y niñas, que también portaban rosas en sus cabellos o ropas, lo esperaban sentados en círculo.

-¿Y? Ya dinos- pidió uno.

-¡Ya viene, Gran Madre ya viene!-exclamo el niño, alegremente.

-¿Habrá traído dulces?- pregunto otro niño.

-Espero que halla traído pañuelitos bordados- deseo una de las niñas.

-Oigan ya... hoy no debemos pensar en nosotros mismos. Es el día especial de Gran Madre- dijo otro niño, algo más mayor que los otros.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo, los interrumpió de sus conversaciones y risas.

-¿Listos?- pregunto el mayor a los demás. Todos asintieron- Bien... 1... 2... 3...

Al llegar a tres, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dejando pasar a Eline, quien cargaba una enorme canasta.

-¿Petalitos?- pregunto entrando.

-¡Gran Madreeee!- gritaron todos los niños, lanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Jajajaja, mis niños!- rio Eline, repartiendo besos y abrazos entre todos.

Pit, Aisha y Timo se asomaron por la puerta.

-Hola hermanitos- saludo el pequeño Timo.

Los otros niños los saludaron alegres.

-¿Se portaron bien, niños?- pregunto Eline.

-Mucho, limpiamos la casita y nos aseamos para recibirte- respondio el mayor.

-Muy bien hecho, Luke- sonrió Eline- les traje obsequios.

Abrió su canasta, que rebozaba de dulces Funtom y pañuelitos con bordados de corazones y flores.

Los fue repartiendo entre los niños, que agradecían con ansias.

-¿Como esta Londres, Gran Madre?- pregunto Luke, recibiendo una paletita.

-Igual cariño, sombrío y aburrido- respondio Eline- pero te llevaré allí el próximo año, lo prometo.

-Es más bonito vivir aquí, los Niños de la Rosa somos felices- dijo Luke.

-Yo quisiera que todo fuera así para siempre- suspiro Eline- pero el tiempo pasa... y llegara el día en que... yo ya no podré ser la Gran Madre...

-¿Y... no podrías conocer a un Gran Padre... para darnos una futura Gran Madre, igual a ti?- pregunto Luke.

-Ah... cariño... ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Pero ya lo solucionaré- respondio Eline.

-Si algo pasa, yo cuidaré de todos mis hermanos te lo prometo- dijo Luke.

-Ese es mi pequeño hombrecito- sonrió Eline, acariciando su mejilla- ahora vamos, vine para que todos podamos divertirnos esta tarde.

Las niñas tiraban del vestido de Eline. Habían formado una ronda entre todos los niños y querían que su madre estuviera en el centro para cantarles una bonita canción.

##########################################

Las hora pasaron hasta llegar la noche.

-Que mal... tuve que cancelarle a esa belleza esta noche- suspiro Ronald, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a casa de su prima- suerte que entendió.

Toco la puerta y Aisha, cargando un gato algo desaliñado, abrió la puerta.

-Hola, tío Ronnie- saludo.

-Ah, hola pequeña traviesa- sonrió Ronald- vine a llevar a tu mami a divertirse.

-Pasa y espera, tío Grell le esta poniendo bonita- respondio Aisha.

Ronald entro y se puso a esperar.

Y si que espero mucho...

Media hora después...

-Oh, quedaste, preciosa mi niña- sonrió Grell, colocando el broche favorito de su sobrina sobre su vestido rojo.

-No es... ¿Demasiado llamativo, querido tío?- pregunto Eline.

-Para nada. Luces como una dama preciosa- dijo Grell.

Su vestido rojo, su cabello marrón sujeto en un moño alto que revelaba su nuca, su broche de rosas...

Sin duda esa noche, ningún hombre resistiría a voltear para observarla.

-¡Ronaaaaald!- llamo Grell, más orgulloso que un padre en la boda de su hija- ¡Ya es hora de que lleves a mi camelia a bailaaar!

Ronald se quedo anonadado al ver a su prima tan bella. Sin duda el rojo la hacía lucir magnífica, su mirada inocente no podía evitar lucir una secreta sensualidad.

-Luces preciosa primita- admiro Ronald, tomando su mano como un caballero.

-Gracias Ronnie, no me había vestido así en mucho tiempo- dijo Eline.

-Dejaras boquiabiertos a todos, no lo dudes- dijo Grell.

-Recuerda, querido tío, cuida bien de mis pequeños- pidió Eline.

-No te preocupes, cuidare bien de tus petalitos- prometió Grell, abrazando a los niños.

-Muy bien... cuídense mis niños, y tú también Reddish- dijo Eline- no tardaré.

Beso a sus pequeños y acaricio la cabeza del gato.

-Tranquila Eline, será una noche divertida- dijo Ronald, tomando de la mano a la joven.

Abajo los esperaba un carruaje simple (el mejor que Ronald había logrado pagar).

#######################################

-Oh sí... puedo sentirlo, ya empieza a entrar en la maduración- sonrió Liliem.

Estaba en su habitación, con las enormes ventanas abiertas y el aire helado que entraba.

Su vestido estaba aflojado en el lugar de su pecho, revelando su brillante marca.

-Pronto será mas fácil encontrarte hermanita- dijo, acariciando su marca- tú tendrás la tuya muy pronto.

Se dirigió hacía la puertecilla de su armario y la abrió. Aquellos miles de ojitos brillantes la saludaron.

-¿Ya podemos salir, madre?- preguntaron.

-Sí, mis criaturitas- sonrió Liliem- ya es hora... de comer.

Los dejo salir en fila ordenada.

-Recuerden, no toquen a los que caminan en dos pies- ordenó- y cuando regresen denme noticias si han percibido un olor delicioso y delicado... ese es el olor de su futura segunda madre.

-Lo que ordenes, madre- dijeron los niños.

Velozmente, todos saltaron de las enormes ventanas directo a los jardines de la mansión Crimsonrose para dirigirse a Londres, riendo como un grupo de niños jugando.

-Al amanecer se escuchara una adorable sinfonía de gritos y llantos desgarradores- rió Liliem, sonriendo maliciosamente- mientras tanto, tengo que concebir a más de mis bebés.

Se echo en su cama, junto a un frasco que contenía una sustancia blancuzca y espesa.

-Más descendencia dejo... más rápido podré conquistar todo- pensó la baronesa, tomando una ampolleta.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 **-Espero que les halla gustado, este capítulo fue divertido.**

 **-La shinigami Ginger es propiedad de mi amiga DJ Valquiria.**

 **-La shinigami Dorothea es propiedad de la usuario Lady. black. butterfly 465.**


	6. Peores cosas se acercan

**Okey sigamos… no puedo dejar de querer acabar este fanfic… este anime es tan increíble…**

 **Obvio no dejare otras historias… solo sean pacientes...**

Con un suspiro de molestia, Ciel archivo las ahora inútiles declaraciones escritas sobre su caso ya imposible de resolver. Ya no valía la pena seguir buscando la verdad, aquella Polución Nocturna había cesado milagrosamente desde el día anterior. Los hombres ahora podían dormir en paz de nuevo, aunque les costaría recuperar la confianza de sus esposas.

Le enviaría el reporte a la reina declarando el caso como "no resuelto"... como aquel caso del circo. Eso no le gustaría para nada a Su Majestad, de nuevo.

-¿Simplemente lo dejara así como está, joven amo?- pregunto Sebastian, sirviéndole el té.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer. No tengo opción, solo clasificarlo como algo pasajero que ya se termino y punto, no resuelto y con culpable desconocido - dijo Ciel.

-A la reina no le va a gustar que deje un nuevo caso sin respuestas- dijo Sebastian.

-Quizás por esto me ordene organizar otra velada, como esa vez- suspiro Ciel.

-Que recuerdos... hice una buena actuación de mi propia muerte- sonrió Sebastian.

-Y yo una mucho mejor al reaccionar por tu deceso- dijo Ciel.

-Es todo un experto actor, joven amo.

-Bien, si Su Majestad me pide organizar otra fiesta para un invitado de honor suyo, no tengo otra elección. Hay que empezar a planear por si acaso- suspiro Ciel- desde mañana temprano, Sebastian.

-Yes, mi lord- asintió su mayordomo.

###########################################

Música... alcohol... risas... parejas alegres...

Eline nunca imaginaba estar en un ambiente como tal. Era tan bullicioso, el aliento de las personas que reían y cantaban calentaba el ambiente.

Ronald parecía disfrutar mucho, se notaba que tenía experiencia en esos lugares. Bebía su jarra de cerveza con avidez, sin llegar a emborracharse, y charlaba animadamente con todos. Intentaba animar a su primita de relajarse y divertirse como los demás.

Su tío Grell había acertado. Su peinado, su vestido que combinaba con sus redondos orbes rojizos y su rostro sonrojado que emanaba esa aura inocentemente seductora habían provocado que muchos hombres, la mayoría por desgracia ya ebrios, la habían mirado sonrientes, con un obvio deseo de insana lujuria reflejado en sus ojos.

Ella había percibido muy claro como la desvestían visualmente, como bestias hambrientas que anhelaban degustar su cuerpo y arrebatarle su castidad... pero sin importar lo que ella sintiera en su corazón.

Que ingenuos eran... por más que imaginaran poseerla dulce o brutalmente, ninguno de ellos sería el que la convirtiera en mujer. Ella era dueña de su cuerpo y elegiría al hombre digno de hacerla sentir el calor de la primera unión.

-¿Te diviertes, Eline?- pregunto Ronald, interrumpiendo su reflexión.

-Ah... sí mucho Ronnie- sonrió dulcemente.

-Te vi tan pensativa que pensé que ya querías regresar a casa- dijo Ronald.

-No no... aun es muy pronto, no te molestes por mí, la estoy pasando muy bien.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Ah... claro... pero ¿No es nada formal, no?

-Claro que no, primita. Solo baila como tu cuerpo quiera.

-Oh bueno, en eso tengo algo de práctica.

Ronald tomo con delicadeza la mano de la joven y avanzaron juntos entre las demás parejas.

-Que buen bailarín, señor Knox- rio Eline.

-Me halagas, señorita Sutcliff- bromeo Ronald, haciéndola girar.

-Se nota que tienes experiencia en esto ¿Sales con muchas chicas, no?- pregunto Eline.

-No te voy a mentir. Pero ninguna es tan bonita como tú- dijo Ronald.

-Mentiroso jaja.

-No te miento ¿Por qué lo haría? Con el paso del tiempo pasaste de ser una adorable chiquilla a toda una señorita encantadora.

-He pensado en algo...

-Sí, dime.

-Creo que necesito buscar un hombre... para casarme...

-¿Recién cumples 20 años y ya piensas en casarte? Estas madurando, camelita.

-Mis hijos necesitan un padre, Ronnie. Y la gente sigue hablando mal sobre mí... que soy una madre soltera… y que la gran diferencia entre mis niños se debe a que estuve con muchos hombres...

-Que esa gente se trague sus palabras, tú eres una linda jovencita que ha salido adelante sola y les ha dado un nuevo hogar a esos pequeños huérfanos. Mi senpai hizo un excelente trabajo al criarte.

-Hablas muy bonito, señor Knox ¿No quisieras ser ese afortunado padre?

-Epa primita... te quiero mucho y eres muy bonita pero no estoy preparado para un compromiso así de responsable.

-Jaja, tranquilo, solo bromeaba tontito. Conozco bien lo que eres... un travieso shinigami.

-Y tu segundo mejor amigo.

Ronald la cargo en brazos alegre y dio vueltas con ella. Aunque en su interior se lamentaba que ella fuera la protegida de su superior y por tal motivo no podía hacerla una más de sus conquistas, la quería mucho y estaba dispuesto a protegerla de muy buena gana.

###########################################

Mientras las tinieblas cubrían a ciertas calles londinenses, Adam daba un paseo por aquellas resguardándose del aire frío con un enorme abrigo y una gruesa bufanda con uno de sus extremos agitándose con el viento.

Estaba desanimado y con un hambre de deseo que crecía cada vez. Liliem le había ordenado pasar la noche en su casa o en donde le diera la gana, esta vez no tenía tiempo ni ganas de satisfacer su libido. Estaba ocupada ejecutando la primera fase de su plan y no había tenido miramientos para echarle las puertas de su mansión en plena cara.

Sin las atenciones de su amante, creía volverse loco. Necesitaba saciarse y por dicha razón, vagaba por la antes mencionada calle. Era muy concurrida por aquellas… damas de compañía.

Las reconoció fácilmente, sus vestimentas eran conformadas por vestidos con mucho escote, algunos con mangas cortísimas, otros estrafalarios y de colores vivaces. Usaban demasiado maquillaje y reían coquetas a otros caballeros que habían acudido también por sus servicios.

No era la primera vez que Adam frecuentaba a esas mujeres. Escogía con mucho cuidado y pagaba muy bien. Pero esta vez el deseaba algo diferente. Era un anhelo extraño… que no se había manifestado hasta ahora.

-Hola Joane- saludo a una de cabello rubio grisáceo que jugueteaba con su abanico.

-Oh, señor Charity que sorpresa verlo. Creí que ya no regresaría a visitarnos- sonrió la mujer.

-Este es un refugio preciado para mí, no lo dudes- dijo Adam.

-¿Y bien? ¿Viene por las de siempre?- pregunto Joane.

-Esta noche no, vengo por algo… diferente.

-Dígame, dígame… ¿Quiere una con un rasgo exótico? ¿Extranjera? ¿Qué haga cosas nunca antes echas?

-No no… quiero una… que sea… virgen.

-Ah, una recién llegada, ya veo ¿Por qué señor Charity? Nunca antes había solicitado chiquillas inexpertas, son difíciles. Lloran, se quejan, y no trabajan como se debe.

-Solo preséntame una… pero… que sea de cabello marrón ¿Quieres?

-Que exigente. Pero bueno, es un buen cliente. Sígame, creo que conozco una más o menos así.

Adam la siguió. Y sí, su petición se debía a extraños sentimientos que empezaban a surgir de nuevo por cierta jovencita…

Por aquella que había traicionado hace tiempo…

Su antigua prometida, Evangeline Yvonne Crimsonrose…

La pequeña y dulce Evi…

" _ **-Hoy en día, todos los hombres anhelan una esposa virgen".**_

Las palabras de Liliem habían regresado a su mente como un recordatorio de que había perdido la oportunidad de revivir el recuerdo de la primera vez, la sensación de sentirse dominante sobre una chica convirtiéndose en mujer, y así ingresar al maravilloso mundo de la lujuria y el erotismo.

La baronesa le proporcionaba un placer inimaginable, él nunca se había imaginado conocer a una mujer así y siempre quería recibir todo de ella, no importa si a cambio de eso debía comportarse como un ayudante que valía menos que un perro. Liliem era más que su amante, era su ama y señora, a la cual obedecía… a veces a regañadientes.

Pero con Evi las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas. De carácter inocente y casi exageradamente pudoroso, mencionarle el tema del sexo solo lograba incomodarla y que desviara la mirada. Él pudo haberle enseñado como disfrutar sin sentir vergüenza. Pero como ni siquiera sabía su paradero, por lo que su viejo deseo solo se cumpliría en sus mente.

La conoció cuando solo tenía unos tiernos 13 años y el tenía 17 recién cumplidos. Le enterneció su expresión dulce y la tendencia que tenía de ocultarse detrás de su comprensivo padre. Nunca se acostumbro a tratar con otros niños o hombres de su familia, era extremadamente tímida con el sexo masculino. No había tolerado que él, aunque fuera su prometido, la tomara de la mano, le besara la mejilla y le dedicara una ligera caricia. Aunque le dijera la más mínima palabra bonita, sus mejillas se tornaban de un matiz granate y corría a refugiarse a los brazos de su padre, el barón actualmente fallecido.

Liliem, en ese tiempo con 21 años, había encendido en su pecho una extraña sensación, que le quemaba el pecho y se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su mirada hechicera y enigmática, por aquellos ojos púrpura, su voz melosa, la hermosa figura que poseía y hacía resaltar sus vestidos. En seguida había notado que no podía ser por ningún motivo hija de Ezequiel Crimsonrose, los rasgos físicos no coincidían. Pero había decidido no decir su opinión, ni al barón, ni a sus propios padres; lord y lady Charity, ni a Evi, ni a Liliem.

Le daba igual de quien fuera hija, esa dama era una tentación echa mujer.

Pero Evi era como un rojo fruto celestial, dulce y resguardado por años, para ser entregada al hombre digno de ella.

Aquel hombre pudo ser él.

Pero… ¿Quién dice que no podría serlo?

Liliem solicitaba con urgencia que ella regresara a la mansión…

Si una hija Crimsonrose podía brindarle tanto gozo, con una más podría sentir el verdadero paraíso en la tierra.

Ambas tan diferentes, la una de la otra…

Pero la belleza y el deseo que dejaban a la vista, no podía negarse…

-¿Señor Charity?- le llamo Joane.

-Ah sí… dime- respondió Adam.

-Le presento a Karen, es recién llegada y como usted lo pidió tiene el cabello marrón… bueno más oscuro- dijo Joane, tomando de la mano a una chica de más o menos 18 años.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Charity- saludo Karen.

-El gusto es mío- saludo Adam.

-Bueno, lleva al señor a tu lugar y no te preocupes, él es dulce y gentil con las primerizas- le animo Joane.

Karen tomo la mano que Adam le ofrecía y lo llevo a una pequeña casa que quedaba cerca de aquella calle. No hablaron en todo el camino.

-Ah… ¿Karen?- pregunto Adam, cuando estaban dentro de la habitación.

-Dígame señor- dijo la chica.

-¿No sabes nada sobre esto, no?

-Siendo sincera, no. Esta es mi primera noche.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, soy delicado.

-Según me dijeron, usted paga muy bien.

-No tengo inconvenientes con todo tipo de precios. Pero tengo una condiciones.

-Dígamelas. Las haré con gusto.

-Bien, la primera: no me llames señor Charity. Dime Adam.

-Lo haré.

-Segunda: cúbrete los ojos con algo.

-¿Por… por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

Karen busco un pañuelo y se lo ato alrededor de la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos.

-Así esta bien- dijo Adam- y entonces, tercero… ahora yo quiero llamarte Evi.

-Muy bien- asintió Karen.

La chica se acostó en la cama, esperándolo.

-Repasemos ¿Cómo debes llamarme?- pregunto Adam.

-Adam- respondio Karen.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Evi… tu Evi…

-Buena chica.

De un soplido, Adam apago la vela que iluminaba la habitación, dejándola en plena oscuridad.

###########################################

Su senpai lo iba a matar, sin duda.

Pero él no tenía la culpa, claro que no, o eso pensaba.

No se imaginaba que después de solo dos jarras de cerveza, bueno dos jarras y media, Eline iba a embriagarse de tal forma. Su rostro estaba más que enrojecido, su voz temblorosa y le costaba mantenerse derecha.

Se reía como una chiquilla, ya pasando el límite de ser insoportable y se abrazaba como una lapa al pobre Ronald que ideaba una que otra excusa para justificarse con Grell por el estado de su sobrina.

-Podría decirle que se bebió una jarra demasiado grande para su límite… o que… repartían un pastel impregnado con alcohol… ay… que digo, el señor Sutcliff me va a matar- pensaba Ronald.

-Ronaaaald, Ronnie, Ronnie… Ro Ro… Ronnie- canturreaba Eline por décima vez.

-¿Sí? Dime camelita- respondía Ronald, con mucha paciencia.

-Te qui…ero mucho- sonreía Eline.

-Lo sé, yo igual- respondio Ronald.

-¿Sabes?... No eres como otros hombres… eres un… condenado mujeriego, eso sí… pero al menos no un malnacido como Adam… qué clase de hombre… te engaña con tu hermana.

-Sí, lo sé. Ese tipo es de lo peor.

-Además de que… era un verdadero cochino… que tenia la mente solo ocupada por mujeres y camas… eso se llama ser un enfermo…

-Lo sé, un enfermo.

-Pero lo… bueno es que, el tíito Grell y tú no son como esos hombres… son mucho más… bueenooos...

Ronald suspiro. No se imagino que aquella noche le tocaría oír penas sobre viejos amores.

Pero Eline no se equivocaba del todo. Ese tal Adam era un hombre de lo peor.

Abrazo con compasión a su pobre primita. Todo lo que había pasado había sido difícil para una chica tan joven, bueno no tanto como lo que paso ese niño conde tan famoso entre los shinigamis, pero sí muy peligroso.

Por suerte, su senpai y él estaban allí para darle protección.

En ese momento… un fuerte grito se oyó en medio de la fiesta.

-¡Auxiliooooo por favoooor!- se lamentaba una mujer entrando por la puerta. Lloraba a mares y respiraba agitada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto uno de los hombres de la fiesta, que aún se mantenía sobrio.

-Alguien… alguien… ¡Asesino a mi pobre bebé!- grito la mujer, cayendo de rodillas, llorosa.

La música de la fiesta se extinguió ante las palabras de la mujer. Era algo aterrador ¿Quién lastimaría a una criatura tan inocente?

-¿A qué te refieres con qué… asesino a tu bebé?- pregunto nerviosa una mujer.

-¡Alguna clase de bestia entro a mi casa e hizo pedazos a mi niño, a mi pequeño!- grito la madre dolida.

-¿Un… animal salvaje? ¿Aquí en Londres?- pregunto otro hombre.

-¡¿Qué voy a saber?! ¡Lo había dejado en su cuna y dos minutos después estaba muerto! ¡Había sangre por todos lados!- gritaba la madre, tirándose del cabello.

-Tranquilícese, señora mía. Llamaremos en seguida a Scotlant Yard y les diremos todo lo que paso- dijo el primer hombre.

-Mi bebé… mi bebé… - sollozaba, ya sin fuerzas la pobre mujer.

Algunos llevaron dentro a la madre desgarrada para ofrecerle una bebida fuerte para calmarla. Todo el asunto les desconcertaba ¿Quién podría haber echo a un bebé? Era un crimen impensable, algo monstruoso.

Ronald no tenía ninguna duda. Su jefe Spears le mandaría a que se encargase de aquel deceso.

###########################################

Para ser niños tenían mucha energía, pensaba Grell que acompañaba a los tres pequeños que habían dejado a su cuidado, en un paseo nocturno por las calles oscuras.

-Niños, en serio, ya paso su hora de ir a la cama- les recordó.

-Ya que mamá no puede esta noche, nosotros nos encargamos de hacer su noble labor- le dijo Aisha, portando una linterna.

-Queremos encontrar al menos un nuevo hermanito más y llevarlo con los otros- dijo Timo, cargando otra.

-No tenemos miedo, somos muy valientes- afirmo Pitt.

-Bien, pero si un oficial de Scotlant Yard se aproxima, regresamos a casa- dijo Grell.

Los niños asintieron y continuaron caminando. No había una sola alma a la vista.

-Quizás esta noche, encontraron un buen refugio- dijo Timo.

-No creo, debe haber alguno sin hogar por aquí- insistió Aisha.

En ese momento, sintieron unos pasitos apresurados que iban en su dirección. La niña apunto con su linterna y lograron distinguir a una pequeño niño con las ropas manchadas de sangre que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Cargaba un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Llego hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro y con su débil voz, solo pudo decir:

-¡Ayuda por favor, vienen por mi hermanito!

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Pitt.

-Ese… ese monstruo corría muy rápido y me arranco de los brazos a mi hermanita, su melliza del bebé- dijo entrecortadamente- y… y… ¡Se la comió ante mis ojos!

El pobre empezó a llorar y Aisha lo abrazo tiernamente, junto con el bebé.

Sintieron unos gruñidos y risitas acercarse…

-Creo que hay viene- dijo Timo.

Junto con su hermana alumbraron para ver de que se trataba… y solo vieron a un niño aún más pequeño del que había llegado. Tenía el mentón ensangrentado y unos brillantes ojos rosados de pupilas felinas.

-¡Oh… no es justo! ¡En el juego de los atrapados no se vale pedir ayuda!- se quejo, al ver que el niño que cargaba al bebé estaba acompañado.

-¡Lárgate maldito monstruo! ¡A mí hermanito no lo tocarás!- grito el primer niño, abrazando al bebé.

-Me he preguntado… si el mellizo de la niña que saboree tiene el mismo sabor que ella- se relamio el otro, sonriendo psicopatamente.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a saltar sobre el asustado pequeño, Grell activo su motosierra y partió por la mitad a aquel ser.

-Los niños no son mis presas, pero hice una excepción por si intentabas hacerles daño a los hijos de mi camelia- susurro.

Las dos partes del niño cayeron al suelo y se volvieron polvo al instante, que se voló con el viento.

-¿Pero qué?- se pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado- ¿Acaso era?

En ese instante, algunas ventanas de las casas se iluminaron y dentro de sus habitaciones empezaron a oírse lamentos, llantos y gritos de dolor, como una verdadera sinfonía infernal.

-Vámonos de aquí niños- ordeno Grell- tú también, recién llegado. Todos a casa.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **-Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **-Bueno, como verán a Ciel le llegara algo más difícil.**

 **-Quería hacer un punto de vista personal para Adam Charity.**

 **-Por cierto, Charity significa "castidad" en inglés. Irónico, verdad?**

 **-Pobre Ronald, lo que le espera cuando regrese.**

 **-Comenten, porfa.**


	7. El Perro Guardián y la joven rosa

**Otro cap… y ya es momento de que Eline desarrolle sentimientos por alguien… ¿Quién será?**

Ocultándose entre las sombras de la noches, Grell y los niños caminaron a casa de Eline intentando no llamar la atención de las multitudes que se habían formado repentinamente de sorpresa en medio de la noche.

-Rápido, nadie debe vernos o nos harán muchas preguntas- les apuro el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué la gente ha salido de sus casas, tíito?- pregunto Timo.

-Por un gran problema, pequeño- respondio Grell.

-¿Y por qué algunas señoras salen de sus casas llorando?- preguntaba Aisha.

-Por esos seres feos- contesto esta vez, el niño que iba con ellos.

-¿Esos seres que... lastimaron a tu hermanita?- pregunto Pitt.

-Sí- sollozó el niño, abrazando al bebé que tenía en brazos- yo tenía que cuidarlos, como se lo prometí a mi mamá antes de que falleciera.

-No llores. Lo estas haciendo muy bien- le consoló Aisha- te llevaremos con nuestra mamá y los cuidará bien.

-Tenemos que llegar a casa pronto- dijo Grell- debo regresar pronto a la oficina, de seguro Will nos tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer. No puedo creerlo, lilims sueltos por estos lugares, es imposible.

-¿Lilims?- pregunto el niño nuevo.

-Son esos monstruos que intentaron hacerte daño- explico el shinigami.

-¿Mamá ya habrá regresado?- pregunto Pitt.

-No lo sé. Pero esperemos que ya esté en casa- contesto Grell.

Doblaron una esquina para esconderse y llegar a casa sin encontrarse con nadie.

#######################################

-Por favor que mi senpai no nos vea… que no nos vea- suplico Ronald mentalmente, ayudando a Eline a entrar a la casa.

-Ohhhhh… Ronnieee ¿Por qué nos fuimos de la fiesta?- pregunto Eline, aún ebria.

-Porqueee… una linda señorita no debe estar hasta tan tarde fuera de su casa- dijo Ronald.

-Ahhh… que aburrido, una señorita debe divertirse lo que quiera.

-Pero tu casa es diferente, eres una madre y cuidas de muchos niños.

-Sí… muchos niños… maravillosos… niños.

-Muy lindos niños.

-¡Pero estaré solterona para siempre, buaaa!- sollozo Eline.

-Ah… no dije eso, tú te casaras y… y… ¡Vivirás feliz en una casota, de verdad!- intento convencerla Ronald.

-¿Te casarás conmigo entonces?- pregunto Eline.

-¡No dije eso!- corrigió Ronald.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me ilusionaaas?!

-¡¿Cuándo hice yo eso?!

-¡Eres malo, Ronnieee!

-¡Ya no lloreees!

La discusión era tan ridícula que ambos terminaron riéndose. Ronald ayudo a la joven a ir a su dormitorio para intentar recostarla en su cama y luego taparla con la manta. Obviamente, no le cambiaría la ropa, él no se atrevería a desvestirla. Esperaba que al día siguiente, la borrachera se le pasara.

-Ronnie… ¿Por qué quieres echarme en mi cama?- pregunto Eline.

-Tienes que descansar, primita- dijo Ronald.

-¿No será que intentas… hacer conmigo las cosas que me cuentas… que tú le haces a tu novia?

-Claro que no. No podría hacer contigo eso.

" _ **-No puedo creer que recuerde la historia de mi cita con Ginger- pensó Ronald".**_

-Dime que me… falta… para ser tan linda como tu novia- pidió Eline, con una sonrisa algo tonta.

-¿Ah… quieres la verdad?- pregunto Ronald- Ya que estas... así, puedo ser sincero.

-Dimeeeeeee- pidió Eline, abrazándose de su cuello.

-Sí eres muy linda, agradable e inteligente… pero a diferencia de ella… te falta algo de tamaño en tus duraznitos y... todo el cuerpo. Ginger es sexy, pero tú eres.. adorable y una encantadora chica- dijo Ronald- pero no te ofendas, solo soy sincero.

-Algún día crecerán… ojalaaaa- suspiro Eline.

-Algún día… quizás unos centímetros- pensó Ronald.

Intento separar los brazos de la chica que rodeaban su cuello, pero ella se aferraba tan fuerte como un mono que lo único que logró fue hacer caer a ambos sobre la cama.

Para empeorar la situación, la falda del vestido de Eline se levanto, mostrando sus piernas.

-Ronald… ¿Qué intentas?- pregunto ella, más sonrojada.

-Pero no fue mi culpa, tú no me soltaste- se justificó Ronald.

-Pesas mucho, quítate de encima- se quejó Eline.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo Ronald, intentando liberarse todavía de su agarre.

Y entonces…

-¡RONAAAALD KNOOOOOOOOOX! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO APROVECHADOR?!

Grell estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, con una expresión aterradora en su rostro.

Los niños estaban detrás de él, observando.

-¡Senpai!- grito Ronald, por fin liberándose del agarre.

-¡Tíoooo!- exclamo Eline, alegremente.

-¡¿Elinee?!- exclamo Grell, con sorpresa.

-¿Mamá?- preguntaron los niños.

-¡Petalitos!- sonrió Eline, extendiendo los brazos.

-Miau- maulló el gato Reddish, asomándose a la habitación.

-Se… senpai, no es lo que cree. Mi primita solo… se mareo un poco- intento justificarse, Ronald.

-No hay nada que explicar… todo esta claro- susurro Grell.

-¿Ah… sí?- pregunto Ronald, nervioso.

-Ah… sí… ¡INTENTABAS PASARTE DE LISTO CON MI LINDA SOBRINA, LIBIDINOSO PELITEÑIDO!- grito Grell, totalmente enojado.

-¡Es un malentendido!- exclamo Ronald.

-¡Voy a darte una segunda muerteee!- exclamo Grell, encendiendo su motosierra.

-¡Ahhhhhh… no por favor, senpaiiiii!- suplico Ronald.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, evadiendo a Grell, antes de que lo cortara en pedacitos. Como pudo, tomo su segadora y salto por la ventana para escapar.

-Condenado chiquillo. En la oficina ya verá- gruño Grell, apretando sus afilosos dientes.

-¿Tío Grell, mamá esta bien?- pregunto Pitt, observando a Eline echada en su cama.

-Esta bien, solo algo mareada- suspiró Grell- pero mejor ustedes vayan a la cama, niños. Ah, y alguno comparta cama con… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Michael Parker- contesto el niño nuevo- pero mi hermanito aun no tiene, mi mamá no pudo ponerle. Papá y ella se fueron al cielo juntos.

-Bien, mi camelia se encargara de nombrarlo cuando despierte. Ahora vayan todos a dormir- ordeno Grell.

-¿Podemos llamarte Micky?- pregunto Aisha- Suena bonito.

-Ah… claro- contesto Michael.

Cuando los niños se dirigieron a su habitación, Grell , con mucho esfuerzo, ayudo a Eline a cambiarse el vestido por su camisón para poder dormir cómoda.

 **(N/A: Ya que Grell fue mayordomo de Madame Red, no creo que tenga problemas en ayudar a una mujer a cambiarse)**

-Tío… -susurró Eline.

-¿Sí? Dime, cielo- respondio Grell.

-Perdón porque me veas así- suspiro Eline.

-No te apenes. Es tu primera fiesta, no estabas tan acostumbrada- la consoló Grell.

-No seas malo con Ronnie, no tuvo la culpa.

-Bueno, pero aún así tengo que desconfiar de él… tiene un largo historial con las chicas.

El shinigami la arropó con cuidado, procurando que ningún lugar de su cuerpo quedara expuesto al frío de la noche. Levanto al gato que estaba observándolos y lo colocó al lado de la chica. Reddish se acurrucó junto su dueña y ronroneo tranquilo.

-Fuiste un buen regalo para ella- dijo Grell, acariciando su cabecita.

Apago la vela que alumbraba y salió de puntillas de la habitación.

-Tío…- lo llamo Eline, cuando él estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Dime camelita- contesto Grell.

-Te quiero- susurro la chica.

-Yo también te quiero- sonrió Grell, cerrando la puerta.

#######################################

A la mañana siguiente, Ciel se despertó cuando los rayos del sol de su ventana cayeron sobre su rostro somnoliento. Sebastian le había llevado el té matutino y el periódico.

También había una carta junto al juego de té.

-¿De parte de quién es?- pregunto Ciel, observándola.

-Un mensajero de Scotland Yard la trajo desde temprano. Dijo que es urgente- respondio Sebastian.

-¿Será que Scotland Yard no puede con algún pequeño problema?- gruño Ciel, tomándola y abriendo el sobre.

La desdobló y leyó el contenido:

 _"Estimado conde Phantomhive.-_

 _Lamento informarle de esta forma tan repentina que sucedió una desconcertante tragedia en Londres. Es comprensible que esta noticia aún no llego a su conocimiento, después de todo, ocurrió a altas horas de la noche, horario en el que una persona de su edad se encuentra sumida en un profundo sueño._

 _No tenemos suficientes datos sobre este monstruoso crimen, solo testimonios vagos de desdichadas madres que sufren el peor dolor de todos: perder a sus hijos recién nacidos._

 _El motivo por el que le mandé esta misiva, es porque usted y yo sabemos que su majestad, la reina; quién ya sabe lo que ocurrió, solo elegirá a su Perro Guardián para resolver este nuevo misterio._

 _Por mucho que Scotland Yard no este de acuerdo con sus métodos ni como pone fin a sus casos designados, me doi cuenta de que no tenemos un solo recurso para encargarnos de un crimen de este calibre. Pero usted si podrá, después de todo su familia se ha encargado de ellos tiempo atrás._

 _Sinceramente, le deseo mucha suerte._

 _Oficial Edwart Abberline"._

Ciel dejó caer la carta. No podía creerlo. No había pasado ni una semana y había ocurrido un nuevo crimen, y por lo que decía la carta, mucho peor que el anterior.

Sin embargo estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué el oficial Abberline opinaba que, solo él, se ocupara del caso? Sea difícil o no, lord Randall nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. Después de todo, no le gustaba que Ciel resolviera crímenes, de los que solo Scotland Yard debería encargarse.

Sin embargo, era obvio que la reina se lo designaría.

Y esta vez, daría todo de si para no archivarlo como "No resuelto".

-Hay que apresurarnos, Sebastian- ordeno el joven conde- debemos saber que paso anoche en Londres.

-¿Aún sin el permiso oficial de su majestad para que usted resuelva el caso?- pregunto Sebastian.

-Sé muy bien que lo dejará en mis manos- dijo Ciel.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Sebastian fue a abrirla y allí estaba Mei-Rin con una carta que tenía el sello de la reina.

-Llego justo ahora- dijo Mei-Rin - el joven amo tiene una nueva orden.

-Gracias Mei-Rin – respondio Sebastian, recibiendo la carta y despidiendo a la criada.

Entrego el sobre al joven conde, quien lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

 _"Mi querido niño.-_

 _Una aciaga nube portadora de dolor ha cubierto todo Londres._

 _Inocentes almitas, que aún les quedaba mucho porqué vivir, han sido cruelmente arrancadas y aquello ha sembrado en sus familias un desgarrador dolor en sus corazones._

 _Esto me recuerda a aquel desafortunado caso de los niños secuestrados, en el cual no pudiste apresar al culpable y rescatar a esas inocentes víctimas. Te otorgo la responsabilidad de este misterio, tienes la oportunidad de al menos impedir que más bebés sean lastimados._

 _Por favor, esta vez da todo lo que puedas para resolver o al menos terminar este horrible suceso. Esos pequeños eran el futuro de esta sociedad y los que esperamos que vengan en el futuro, deben estar a salvo de todo mal._

 _Con todas mis bendiciones._

 _Reina Victoria"._

Ciel termino de leer la misiva y miro a su mayordomo que esperaba nuevas órdenes.

-Te lo dije- contesto Ciel.

#######################################

Grell se quejaba.

No había podido darle su anhelada paliza a Ronald por lo que paso la noche anterior, pero al menos le había reclamado en voz alta, y así todos se habían enterado.

-De modo que ¿Ahora te gustan las niñitas, eh?- río Ginger- No te creía como ese tipo de hombres, Ronnie.

-Preciosa, nada pasó. Primero ¿Qué voy a ganar ligando con una chica de apenas 20 años? Nada. Segundo, ella es la protegida de mi senpai, me mataría si intento acercarme con intenciones no amistosas. Tercero, tú sabes muy bien quién es la única mujer que amo- le aclaro Ronald, sonriéndole al final.

-Y tú también sabes muy bien a quién adoro con todo mi corazón- le sonrió Ginger- pero aún así desconfió de ti, no me busques esta noche Knox. Sé de tus historial con las mujeres y no me agradaría que mi chico regrese a las andadas de casanova.

-Pero… Gingi- insistió Ronald.

-Dije que no- dejo en claro Ginger.

La hermosa shinigami dio media vuelta y se alejo con su andar provocativo.

-Pero no hice nada- dijo Ronald, por lo bajo.

-Ay Ronald, en serio no tienes remedio- comento Dorothea, acercándose- pero con la niña de Sutcliff, eso ya es demasiado.

-¡Que no paso nada!- exclamo Ronald.

-Bueno, bueno, pero a la próxima no te caigas sobre la sobrina de tu superior- comento Dorothea.

William se hizo presente frente a todos.

-Escuchen bien- hablo con su seria voz- ha surgido un problema en la tasa de mortalidad. Infantes que no estaban incluidos en las listas, han muerto por violentos ataques de… lilims.

Todos en la oficina se quedaron callados, expectantes. La raza más odiada por los shinigamis merodeaba por su territorio de cosechas.

-Cada uno tiene órdenes de liquidar a todo lilim que vea- dijo William- no queremos a bestias como esas sueltas y devorando vidas a su antojo. Sobretodo porque son vidas a las que no les toca morir. Ya están avisados. Ahora, a trabajar. Con este incidente, hay mucho papeleo por hacer.

Se oyó un gran suspiro de disgusto en toda la oficina. Cada empleado se dedicó con esmero en su trabajo. Lo último que querían eran horas extra.

#######################################

La sinfonía de lamentos y sollozos todavía se oía por todo Londres. En casi todas las puertas de las casas, se habían instalado pequeños ataúdes, decorados con lirios blancos, que permanecían sellados. Encima de ellos, estaba la foto del pequeño bebé fallecido o algún objeto que le hubiera pertenecido, como un juguete o algo así.

Al lado de cada ataúd, se encontraban las desdichadas madres, vestidas de negro y con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. Su esposo, hijos mayores u otros familiares o conocidos las acompañaban, compartiendo un mutuo y profundo dolor.

Entre vecinos se daban el más sentido pésame y algunos agentes de Scotland Yard intentaban hacer algunas preguntas, pero pocas personas estaban dispuestas a contestarlas.

-Estos son escenarios lamentables- opino Sebastian, acompañando a Ciel- parece que todos eligieron de esta forma compartir su tragedia, ya que es la misma que asola a cada familia.

-Por el estado de esas mujeres, se ve que ninguna nos dirá que fue lo que paso- opino el conde- lo último que querrán recordar es como encontraron a sus recién nacidos asesinados.

-Al menos debe saber de qué forma los mataron, joven amo- dijo su mayordomo- por lo que…

-Sé que la única forma de saberlo es preguntarle a Undertaker- suspiro Ciel.

-Tarde o temprano, sabia que requeriría de sus servicios- dijo Sebastian.

Pasaron cerca de una casa, que también tenía instalado un ataúd en la puerta. Para sorpresa de Ciel, el oficial Edwart Abberline se encontraba allí con expresión de máximo pesar. Llevaba un abrigo negro.

-Oficial ¿Intenta descubrir algo?- pregunto Ciel, acercándose.

-En estos momentos no estoy de servicio, conde- respondio el oficial, con esfuerzo- estoy aquí porque… es un momento triste para mi querida cuñada y para mí.

Presento con los ojos a una mujer que sollozaba sin consuelo, siendo abrazada por una jovencita.

Ciel recordó entonces que el fallecido Fred Abberline, hermano gemelo de aquel oficial, le había comentado hace tiempo atrás que su prometida esperaba un hijo suyo. Seguramente ya habría nacido… pero, tristemente su corta vida ahora había sido segada.

-Lo lamento en serio- comentó Ciel, mirando a la madre llorosa.

-¿Por qué… por qué?- repetía la pobre mujer, aferrándose a la chica que la abrazaba.

-Tranquila María- la consoló la jovencita, acariciando su cabello- ahora esta con su querido padre.

Aquella voz… le parecía muy conocida a Ciel…

-¿No te conozco de algún lado?- pregunto a la chica.

Ella dirigió su mirada al conde. Allí estaban aquellos enormes y redondos ojos rojizos y ese largo cabello marrón con puntas rizadas. Esta vez vestía un sencillo y largo vestido negro.

-Eres… ¿el conde Phantomhive?- recordó Eline.

-Sí, te reconocí por tu voz- contesto Ciel- no esperaba verte de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que conoce a Eline, conde?- pregunto el oficial Abberline.

-Sí Edwart, te conté que perdonó la travesura de mi hijo Pitt- dijo Eline- ¿Pero que hace por aquí, señor?

-Investigo este crimen, la reina lo dejo en mis manos- dijo Ciel.

-Parece que no me equivoqué- dijo el oficial Abberline, abrazando a su cuñada María- espero que logre descubrir qué fue lo que paso.

-Ténganlo por seguro- afirmo Ciel- pero ahora debo retirarme.

El conde siguió su camino, acompañado de su mayordomo.

-Debo retirarme también, y de nuevo lo lamento mucho- se despidió Eline.

-Gracias- dijo la dolida María.

-Otro día iré a visitarte y te llevaré ese lindo vestido que te prometí- le sonrió Eline.

Se dieron de nuevo un fuerte abrazo.

-Micky- llamó Eline al niño que había llevado consigo.

El niño se acercó al llamado de la joven y tomo su mano.

-Ojalá no se halla ido muy lejos- dijo Eline.

-¿Quién, señorita?- pregunto Micky.

-El conde que intenta resolver este caso- dijo Eline- quizás si le cuentas lo que viste, pueda serle de utilidad. Y así pequeñitos inocentes no volverán a ser lastimados.

Apuraron el paso y lograron alcanzar a Ciel.

-Conde Phantomhive- lo llamo la joven.

-Ah, eres tú de nuevo- dijo Ciel al verla.

-Sé de un dato que puede serle de utilidad, anoche mi hijo y su pequeño hermano se salvaron de ser atacados por uno de esos engendros que mataron a los pobres bebés- dijo Eline.

-¿Tu hijo, el de la otra vez?- pregunto Ciel.

-Ah, no no, Pitt no- corrigió Eline- sino mi pequeño Micky.

Colocó al pequeño delante de ella.

-Vamos tesoro, dile lo que paso- pidió dulcemente.

-Bueno, cuando mis padres murieron tuve que cuidar de mis hermanitos yo solo. Prometí que nada les pasaría, pero anoche… ese monstruo arranco de mis brazos a mi hermanita y… la devoró… y… y…

Micky se aferro al vestido de su madre y sollozó desconsoladamente.

-No llores pequeño, yo estoy aquí. Cuidaré de ti y de tu hermanito- le susurro Eline.

-¿Y dónde esta el otro bebé?- pregunto Ciel.

-Se encuentra muy bien, suerte que no le paso nada- respondio Eline.

-No estoy muy seguro del testimonio de tu hijo- opino Ciel- no es algo muy creíble.

-Tal vez no suene como algo cierto- dijo Eline- pero por lo que sé, los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Además, mi tío también es un testigo, protegió a mis otros pequeños.

-¿Otros? ¿No eres demasiado joven para tener tantos hijos?- pregunto Ciel.

-Acabo de cumplir 20, ya soy una joven mujer- dijo Eline.

-Es admirable cuando una mujer de apariencia delicada tiene un espíritu fuerte- comentó Sebastian.

-Como sea ¿Tú tío también vio a la supuesta criatura?- pregunto Ciel.

-Claro, pero ahora creo que se encuentra en horario de trabajo. Cuando regrese, los dos lo buscaremos y podrá preguntarle todo lo que quiera, conde- sugirió Eline.

-Esta bien- acepto Ciel- mientras tanto iré por más información a otro lado.

-Lo estaremos esperando- dijo Eline- vamos a casa, Micky.

-Sí señorita- dijo el pequeño, tomando su mano.

Se dirigieron a casa.

-Todavía no sé si creer en la palabra de ese niño- dijo Ciel.

-Sin embargo, la señorita Eline tiene de razón, los niños pequeños siempre dicen la verdad, al igual que las personas ebrias- dijo Sebastian.

-Primero veamos que tiene que decirnos Undertaker- dijo Ciel- y luego veremos que tiene que decirnos el tío de esa chica.

-Yes, mi lord- asintió Sebastian.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-**

 **-Dedicado a ustedes, mis kurofans.**

 **-Pobrecito Ronald, se metió en problemas.**

 **-No me califiquen de insensible por escribir la... tristísima muerte del hijo de Fred Abberline, yo lloré con la muerte de este personaje, en serio. Me imagino que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, por lo que el pequeño aún sería un bebé… que triste…**

 **-Los lilims en el verdadero mito solo eran demonios femeninos, pero aquí los diseño como niños pequeños… y sanguinarios.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap, los amo.**

 **Death! (y gesto de Grell).**

 **Posdata: Lean los fanfics de mi amiga DJ Valquiria, apoyenla por favor mis amores.**


End file.
